Souvenirs en été ou l'histoire des Maraudeurs
by Kamala1
Summary: Cela se passe juste après HP et la Force du passé, Sirius et Vianasylla racontent aux jumelles+Harry la scolarité des Maraudeur. Chapitre 6: Mon ami le loup (parallèle avec le présent/futur qui est la suite d'HP et la Force du passé)
1. Un jour d'été

Ben voilà une suite à HP et la Force du Passé! Mais elle n'est pas directe!  
  
Souvenirs en été... ou l'histoire des Maraudeurs...  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un jour d'été.  
  
Les premiers jours des vacances commencèrent comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Les deux premiers jours, ils restèrent à Londres, dans l'appartement où il était allé quand il s'était fait adopter... Puis, ils partirent en France où les Black avaient gardé leur grande maison à la campagne. Ils avaient une grande piscine où ils pouvaient se baigner lors des temps chauds, Sirius donna des leçons de natation à Harry, ce qui lui serait peut-être favorable... pour les temps à venir.  
Souvent, Elisa invitait les Baniki à venir passer des après-midi chez eux, ils habitaient à, à peine quelques kilomètres de leur maison. Harry fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec Bamoussa qui s'avéra être très sympathique.   
Vianasylla, par contre était très souvent absente à cause de son travail de vice Ministre de la Magie et restait pendant la semaine à Londres. C'était Sirius qui s'occupait donc de toute la petite famille. Harry et les jumelles eurent le droit, plusieurs fois de passer des après-midi ou plusieurs jours au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Et réciproquement, ils invitèrent Ron et Hermione chez eux.  
Cette vie était douce et simple, Harry n'avait jamais connu cela avant, il se demandait même s'il rêvait...  
  
Puis, un soir de week end, alors que Vianasylla était là, toute la famille se retrouva près du feu. Harry avait passé son après-midi à jouer au Quidditch chez les Weasley avec Sirius, et les jumelles étaient allées chez les Baniki.   
" - Tu joues comme ton père, Harry ! " S'exclama Sirius.  
Harry, sourit fièrement, il adorait être comparé à son père.  
" - En parlant du père d'Harry, dit Elisa, raconte-nous encore comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! ET vos années à Poudlard aussi ! "  
Sirius se mit à rire.  
" - Ta mère te l'a déjà raconté ! Et Rémus aussi ! "  
" - Oui, mais pas à moi ! " S'exclama Emilia en se redressant sur sa chaise, et elle fit les yeux doux à son père. Elle se révélait être la plus douce et la plus calme des deux jumelles.  
" - Et, Harry aimerait peut-être en entendre parler aussi ! " S'exclama Elisa.  
Harry sourit malicieusement à Sirius et lui lança un regard implorant. Vianasylla se mit à rire.  
" - Vas-y Sirius, racontes-leur ! "  
" - Non ! Je suis fatigué moi ! " Marmonna Sirius " J'ai joué toute l'après-midi au Quidditch, et... les hommes de mon âge se faitiguent vite ! "  
Harry éclata de rire et les jumelles se moquèrent gentiment de lui. Sirius se retourna vers sa femme.  
" - Mais raconte-leur, toi ! "  
Vianasylla soupira, posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.  
" - D'accord ! " Dit-elle.  
Elle fit signe aux trois jeunes adolescents de se rapprocher.  
" - Tout commença un jour d'été... "  
  
  
  
Voilà un début! Le récit des Maraudeurs se fera quand même à la troisième personne du singulier pour que l'on puisse se faire une vue d'ensemble... Enfin, si ça vous plaît!  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez-moi un petit message! :-)  
  
Je vous donne des extraits du prochain chapitre qui s'appellera: "Les premières lettres d'inscription à Poudlard":  
  
". Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre et vint tambouriner comme une folle sur une porte où une petite pancarte annonçait la " Chambre de James "  
  
" - Félicitations les enfants! Vous êtes officiellement des sorciers! "  
  
"Une petite fille aux adorables boucles rousses dormait profondèment dans sa petite chambre confortable. " 


	2. Premières lettres d'inscription à Poudla...

Ben voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous plaira!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre2: les premières lettres d'inscription à Poudlard.  
  
" JAMES EDWARD POTTER !!! "  
Le cri résonna dans toute la maison. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre et vint tambouriner comme une folle sur une porte où une petite pancarte annonçait la " Chambre de James "  
" - Quoi ? " Grogna une voix ensommeillée à l'intérieur.  
La porte s'entrouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, apparut.   
" - Vianasylla, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? "  
La petite fille posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
" - Ah bon ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? "  
Le garçon clignota des yeux et rentra dans sa chambre pour revenir avec de grandes lunettes rondes posées sur son nez. Il regarda deux minutes sa sœur jumelle qui tapait impatiemment du pied, la mine furieuse, et soudain son visage s'éclaira et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.  
" - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, petite sœur ! "  
La fillette de 11 ans sembla sur le point d'exploser.  
"- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, James Potter ! Et ARRETE de m'appeler 'petite sœur' j'ai quinze minutes de plus que toi !"  
James se retint d'éclater de rire. Impatiente, Vianasylla l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna devant sa chambre.  
" - Maintenant tu enlèves ce que tu as osé mettre dans ma chambre et TOUT DE SUITE! "  
James, plié en deux, ramassa le petit crapaud qui se promenait sur la couette de sa sœur et sortit à toute vitesse avant que celle-ci ne lui jette tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Une voix s'éleva en bas de l'escalier.  
" - Les enfants ! C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Descendez prendre votre petit-déjeuner au lieu de vous disputer. "  
Vianasylla, toujours rouge de colère, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre suivie de James qui faisait des pitreries derrière son dos. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Eléonor et Edward Potter étaient tous les deux attablés, un petit elfe de maison leur servant des petits plats. Les deux jumeaux s'avancèrent vers leurs places respectives et s'arrêtèrent net. Deux enveloppes identiques étaient disposées dans leur assiette. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers leurs parents, un sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres.  
" - Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ? " Balbutia Vianasylla.  
Ses parents hochèrent la tête et Edward partit de son grand éclat de rire chaleureux avant de taper sur les épaules de ses enfants.  
" - Félicitations les enfants! Vous êtes officiellement des sorciers! "  
Vianasylla, radieuse, applaudit. James, lui, échangea un clin d'œil avec son père.   
Le lendemain matin, Edward Potter entra timidement dans la chambre de son fils.  
" - J'ai quelque chose à te donner ! " Lui murmura-t-il mystérieusement. James sentit la curiosité l'envahir.Edward lui tendit quelque chose d'empaqueté dans du papier d'argent.  
" - Elle appartenait à mon père, Murmura Edward, et elle lui avait déjà été offerte par son propre père qui l'avait hérité de son père lui-aussi... Enfin, en bref, elle se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille... C'est à ton tour à présent ! Prends en soin, elle est précieuse ! "  
Et il lui tendit le paquet... James l'ouvrit. Le tissu sembla couler comme de l'eau dans ses mains.  
" - C'est une... une... " Bredouilla-t-il.  
" - Une cape d'invisibilité, en effet ! " S'exclama Edward, " Fais-en bon usage ! "  
Et, de nouveau, il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
*****************************  
  
Une petite fille aux adorables boucles rousses dormait profondément dans sa petite chambre confortable. Soudain quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avec fracas et une adolescente d'environ quatorze ans aux traits sévères et aux cheveux noirs, apparut. La fillette se redressa dans son lit.  
" - Pétunia ? Qu'est-ce que... "  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? " Grogna Pétunia avant même que la fillette n'ait le temps de continuer sa phrase.  
" - Que... Quoi ? "  
L'adolescente tapa du pied par terre impatiemment.  
" - Ecoute Lily ! J'en ai assez de tous ces événements bizarres qui tournent autour de toi ! Partout où nous allons, il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer ! La dernière fois tu t'es retrouvée sur le toit d'une maison, il n' y a pas longtemps tu as fait rapetisser ma jupe préférée, ou encore fait disparaître comme par enchantement un ballon de football qui allait s'écraser sur ta figure ! Pour qui je me fais passer lorsque je suis avec toi, moi ? On me prend pour quelqu'un qui a une sœur anormale ! C'est très dur pour moi, tu sais ça ? "  
Lily la regarda un moment, sans broncher, puis se frotta les yeux.  
" - Et que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? "  
Pétunia éclata.  
" - IL Y A CETTE ESPECE DE LETTRE BIZARRE QUI A ATTERI A LA MAISON, VOILA CE QU'IL Y A !! "  
Lily faillit tomber de son lit. Heureusement, elle se rattrapa de justesse et se mit difficilement debout, enfila ses pantoufles tandis que Pétunia continait de hurler à pleins poumons.  
" - Où sont Papa et Maman ? " Demande la fillette imperturbable (elle était habituée aux crises de nerfs de sa sœur.)  
" - Ils sont partis faire des courses ! Grogna-t-elle, Ils seront bientôt rentrés. Moi je sors, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon petit copain Vernon, mais tu ne le dis surtout pas aux parents ! Sinon je t'étrangle ! Ok ? A la place, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis chez Amélia ! Et tu as intérêt à ne pas faire des tiennes pendant mon absence ! Au revoir ! "  
Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Lily, furieuse tira la langue vers l'endroit où se tenait sa sœur deux minutes auparavant et haussa les épaules d'un air maussade.  
" - C'est quoi cette histoire de lettre ? " Se demanda-t-elle.  
A ce moment-là, elle entendit ses parents rentrer... Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une grande femme rousse l'embrassa.  
" - Tu es déjà levée Lily flower ? (j'ai repris ce surnom que l'on trouve dans les fics anglaises ?)  
La petite acquiesça. A ce moment-là, un homme entra et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
" - Déjà levée toi ? " Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.   
Un petit rire mélodieux et clair sortit de la bouche de la fillette qui s'attabla tandis que sa mère lui servait un bol de lait chaud.  
" - Et, au fait, on vient de croiser ta sœur ! Lui dit son père ironiquement, elle a l'air au plus haut de sa forme! "  
Lily fit la grimace, sa mère le remarqua.  
" - Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence, ça lui passera ! "  
L'enfant ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son lait. Pendant ce temps, Mme Evans s'activait devant les fourneaux et M. Evans commença à lire son journal. Lily les regarda tour à tour silencieusement et hésitante, et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
" - Pétunia m'a parlé d'une lettre un peu spéciale qui m'était destinée, je crois que c'était la raison de sa mauvaise humeur... "  
Ses parents échangèrent un regard.  
" - Ah ! S'exclama son père, tu parles... de cette lettre bizarre que nous avons reçue ce matin ? "  
Et il sortit une enveloppe qui semblait faite avec un très vieux papier... 'Comme du parchemin' pensa-t-elle. L'adresse était écrite avec une encre vert émeraude.  
"- C'est étrange, Dit-elle, il n'y a pas de timbre... "  
" - Et tu n'as pas tout vu ! " S'exclama son père, " Lis ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur... "  
L'enfant décacheta l'enveloppe, elle remarqua au passage un sceau avec la lettre 'P' entourée d'un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent. Lorsqu'elle commença à lire, ses yeux s'aggrandirent sous la surprise.  
  
" Melle Evans  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admise à l'école Poudlard de sorcellerie... "  
" - C'est... C'est une blague ! " S'exclama la fillette.  
" - C'est ce que nous avons pensé tout d'abord, lui dit sa mère. Mais comme il n'y a pas de timbre, elle n'aurait pu être faite que par des gens du voisinage, qui de plus connaissent notre nom... Hors, ceux-ci n'ont pas l'air très blagueur... "  
Lily frémit en se rappelant comment les gens du voisinage la regardaien de travers lorsqu'elle jouait dans la rue ou riait un peu trop fort...  
" - Puis, continua son père, nous avons réfléchi et... il y a tous ces événements bizarres qui se sont passés autour de toi depuis ta naissance... "  
" - Alors il serait possible, même si cela paraît extraordinaire, que cette lettre soit la réponse à tout cela... "  
Lily acquiesça.  
" - Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? " Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.  
" - Nous allons leur écrire, pour avoir confirmation de la véracité de cette histoire et pour avoir plus de renseignements... "  
" - Et surtout savoir où est-ce qu'il faudra acheter ces fournitures scolaires, renchérit Mme Evans le nez plongé dans un rouleau de parchemin, car les " chaudrons " et les " gants en peau de dragon " ça ne se trouve pas dans tous les magasins ! Et comment allons-nous faire pour l'envoyer ? Il n'y a même pas d'adresse ! "  
M. Evans attrapa la lettre et commença à la retourner dans tous les sens. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur fille avait pâli et s'était relevée lentement de sa chaise.  
" - Peut-être que vous pourriez utiliser ceci pour l'envoyer ! " Et elle pointa son doigt vers la fenêtre. Ses parents poussèrent un cri étouffé. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une chouette hulotte les attendait, prête à emporter la lettre... "  
  
******************************  
  
Octavia Lupin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils. Un filet de lumière éclaira la joue fraîche de l'enfant endormi. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Elle le contempla un moment, hésitant à le réveiller. Elle était partagée entre la tristesse et la joie. Doucement, elle caressa le front de l'enfant, il était brûlant. De grandes cernes se formaient sous ses yeux et plusieurs cicatrices marquaient la chair de l'enfant. 'Trace de la nuit passée' pensa-t-elle sombrement 'elle a dû être très mouvementée...' Puis, lentement, les paupières du garçon clignotèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.  
" - Bonjour Rémus ! " Murmura la femme.  
Rémus ne lui répondit que par un faible sourire. Sa mère se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
" - J'ai une surprise pour toi... " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Rémus se redressa, tremblant légérement, tandis que sa mère lui glissait une lettre dans les mains. Il se mit à bredouiller.  
" - C'est... C'est de...de... "  
" - De Poudlard ! " Compléta sa mère, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux " Tu as réussi ! Dumbledore t'a accepté malgrè... Enfin, bref, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je suis heureuse et fière de toi ! "  
" - Oh Maman ! " Fut la seule chose que put dire Rémus avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Octavia et de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
*************************  
  
" - SIRIUS ! SIIIIRIUS ! "  
Un garçon à la tignasse bouclée et noire se retourna dans son lit en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et une voix enjouée s'éleva.  
" - Mon petit Siriushinouuuu adoréééé ! "  
Sirius attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua contre ses oreilles.  
" - Maman, pitié ! "  
Il entendit des pas précipités et quelqu'un lui arracher l'oreiller des mains.  
" - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toiii ! "  
L'enfant se redressa, grimaçant et se frotta les yeux.  
" - Quoi ? " Grommela-t-il.  
L'enveloppe qui attérit sur ses genoux suffit à le réveiller.  
" - C'est, c'est la lettre de Poudlard ? "  
Sa mère n'eut même pas le temps de répondre " oui ", Sirius avait sauté de son lit et se précipîtait vers la sortie en s'écriant :  
" - Je vais écrire à James pour savoir s'il l'a reçu ! "  
Sa mère soupira, et finit par le suivre...  
  
Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Hermione 359 : je me suis un peu inspirée de ta fic à propos de la cape d'invisibilité et pour Lily (car je ne trouvais pas autre chose pour rendre ce moment crédible), j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. En tout cas, pour la suite ça sera différent, promis et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! 


	3. Premières rencontres et début d'amitiés

Coucou, voilà le chapitre3! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Je l'ai fait beaucoup plus long que les deux autres et j'espère faire plus long encore les prochaines fois...  
Kamala  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre3 :Premières rencontres et début d'amitiés.  
  
  
Lily, sa main dans la main de sa mère, avançait timidement au milieu de la foule bruyante de la gare.  
" - Quai 9 3/4... Quai 9 3/4 " Grommela sa mère. " Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Il n'y a pas de quai 9 3/4 !!! "  
La fillette, complétement perdue cherchait autour d'elle frénétiquement et dit d'une voix hésitante :  
" - Il existe peut-être un passage secret ? Tu sais, comme pour aller au chemin de Traverse... "  
  
Elle se souvenait exactement du jour, où, quelques semaines auparavant, elles s'étaient rendues à Londres pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires assez spéciales. La lettre d'informations que leur avait envoyée Poudlard leur conseillait d'aller de se rendre dans un pub miteux appelé " Le Chaudron Baveur " Lily pouvait bien avouer qu'au milieu d'une rue aussi animée et lumineuse de Londres, cet endroit passait inaperçu. En entrant, elles s'étaient toutes les deux, sa mère et elle, retrouvées dans une atmosphère différente et presque surnaturelle. La pièce était sombre et enfumée, les seuls moyens d'éclairages étaient des bougies, des chandelles et ce feu qui brulait dans une grande cheminée ancienne. Les clients attablés autour de tables rondes étaient accoûtrés de vêtements bizarres que Lily n'avait vus que dans les livres illustrés de son enfance : Robe longue, chapeau pointu, ou des habits qui lui paraissaient dater du moyen-âge ou de la renaissance... Elle avait même remarqué une vieille dame avec des ongles très longs, comme les sorcières qui avaient peuplé ses rêves pendant de longues années... Ils buvaient tous des liquides aux couleurs bizarres et à l'odeur parfois nauséabonde...Un peu nerveuses, elles s'étaient avancées vers le barman au sourire édenté et lui avaient expliqué la raison de leur présence. L'homme, qui se prénommait Tom, leur avait tout de suite fait signe qu'il avait compris, et après avoir félicité Lily en lui disant " Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ! " Il les avait conduites dans une arrière-cour. Là, avec le bout de sa baguette magique (au grand étonnement de la femme et de l'enfant) il avait tapé sur une brique. Aussitôt, une arcade s'était formée dans le mur, laissant un passage pour entrer dans une rue animée toujours remplie de sorciers. " C'est le Chemin de Traverse ! " Leur avait déclaré Tom avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux femmes ébahies. Ensuite, le nez plongé dans la liste des fournitures, elles avaient déambulé pendant toute l'après-midi dans cette rue, cherchant tous les magasins où elles devaient aller. Elles avaient eu un premier problème, elles n'avaient pas, soit-disant, d'argent sorcier. Comprenant leur problème, le vendeur d'une des boutiques leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait aller échanger leur argent " moldu " à la banque Gringott, et leur avait indiqué le chemin pour s'y rendre. Lily avait tout d'abord était impressionnée par l'immense bâtisse, et encore plus par les créatures qui travaillaient à l'intérieur, " des gobelins " leur avait expliqué quelqu'un sur leur passage. Puis elles s'étaient rendues en premier à " Fleury & Bott " c'est-à-dire le magasin qui leur semblait le plus famillier à leur monde puisque c'était une librairie... Le moment le plus étrange et le plus merveilleux à la fois pour Lily, fut lorsqu'elle se rendit chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques. Elle en était ressortie avec un "25,6 centimètres, bois de saule " et légèrement troublée.  
  
Mme Evans la sortit de ses pensées en s'exclamant :  
" - Tiens ! Voilà des personnes qui pourraient peut-être nous renseigner ! "  
Et elle lui montra une dame ronde vêtue d'une longue jupe un peu extravaguante et bariolée, d'un chemisier vert bouteille et un chapeau pointu sur la tête. Elle ne passait vraiment pas inaperçue car les gens de la gare se tournaient vers elle à son passage avec des yeux ronds comme des pastèques. Elle tenait par la main un garçon rondouillet et à l'air pas très sûr de lui.  
" - Excusez-moi, lui dit poliment Mme Evans, ma fille doit prendre un train pour se rendre dans sa nouvelle école, et... C'est un peu idiot à dire mais nous ne trouvons pas le quai qui a un numéro assez extravagant, je dois l'admettre, c'est le numéro 9 3/4 Est-ce que vous sauriez par hasard... "  
" - Aucun problème ! S'exclama vivement la femme au visage jovial, je vous y conduis ! Votre fille est en première année, n'est-ce pas ? "  
" - Heu... oui... "  
" - Mon fils, Peter, l'est aussi ! "   
Et elle montra son garçon qui leur fit un sourire crispé. La femme les conduisit devant un panneau qui se trouvait entre les voies 9 et 10.  
" - Voilà, Expliqua la femme, tu n'as qu'à marcher droit vers le panneau ! Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à accélérer le pas ! Montres-lui Peter, mon chou ! (beurk ça me dégoûte d'écrire ça !) "  
Le garçon acquiesça et fonça vers le panneau d'un pas titubant. La dame se tourna vers Lily.  
" - A ton tour! "  
Lily hésita puis regarda sa mère.  
" - Je pense que je vais devoir te laisser là, ma puce ! " Lui dit-elle, en essayant de cacher son émotion.  
La fillette se mordit les lèvres, essayant d'ignorer le nœud qui s'était noué dans sa gorge.  
" - Au... Aurevoir Maman ! "  
Mme Evans caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille.  
" - Au revoir ma petite Lily Flower, et surtout amuses-toi bien ! "  
La petite, n'arrivant pas à cacher son émotion plus longtemps, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et elles s'étreignirent un moment. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait loin de sa famille, vers une destination plus qu'inconnue et qu'elle allait être séparée d'eux pendant un bon moment.  
" - C'est dommage que Papa n'ait pas pu venir... "  
" - Oh tu sais, il a du travail. "  
La petite hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers sa mère.  
" - Et... Pétunia ? "  
Mme Evans se tut, un peu crispée, puis haussa les épaules.  
" - Oh ! Tu sais, Pétunia... Elle est... "  
" -... En pleine crise d'adolescence ! " Termina Lily à sa place.  
Mme Evans éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.  
" - Vas-y ! " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
Lily se tourna de nouveau vers la mère de Peter. Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant pour l'encourager. La fillette, le cœur lourd, prit son élan et fonça vers le panneau. Elle se retrouva deux minutes plus tard, ébahie, sur un quai rempli de badauds, d'enfants chahutants, de parents réprimandants et devant elle se dressait une locomotive sur laquelle était inscrit " Poudlard Express " Elle retrouva Peter, le petit garçon joufflu qui la salua d'un petit signe de la main ainsi que la mère de celui-ci qui les fit monter précipitamment dans le train.  
" - Ce train part dans dix minutes ! " Leur dit-elle " Dépêchez-vous ! "  
Lily la remercia tandis que Peter disait aurevoir à sa mère, et elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs du train en pensant à sa famille...  
  
***************************  
  
" - James Potter ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire l'andouille avec ton 'cher' et 'tendre' camarade Sirius Black ? " Grommela Viansylla qui essayait désespérement de lire à côté de son frère et de son meilleur ami Sirius Black qui avaient engagé une bataille de cartes explosives dans un des compartiments du train. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon pâle apparut.  
"- Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il y a de la place ici ? "  
" - Bien sûr ! S'exclama vivement Vianasylla, assieds-toi là ! Je te présente : Le garçon à lunettes qui a l'air complétement stupide et attardé c'est mon frère, James Potter, et son copain, juste à côté de lui, qui n'a vraiment pas l'air plus éveillé que lui, c'est Sirius Black... "  
Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air mauvais et lui tirèrent la langue mais la jeune fille n'y fit pas attention.  
" - Et moi c'est Vianasylla... Vianasylla Potter, et toi ? "  
Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre sans souffle.  
" - Heu, moi c'est Rémus... Rémus Lupin... " Dit-il, un peu sonné après ce flot de paroles.  
" - Et bien, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Rémus ! " S'exclama James qui se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
" - Ne fais pas attention à ma sœur, elle est souvent comme ça mais dans le fond, elle peut parfois, dans ses jours rares de bonté, se montrer très gentille et peut être sympathique lorsqu'elle le veut... "  
Rémus éclata de rire en voyant les échanges de grimaces entre le frère et la sœur.  
" - Est-ce que tu veux faire une partie de cartes avec nous ? " Lui proposa Sirius.  
" - Volontiers ! " S'exclama Rémus.  
Il se sentit tout d'un coup à l'aise avec ces personnes, dans cette atmosphère. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, lui qui était plutôt un solitaire et qui évitait le contact humain. Vianasylla, un peu vexée, reprit sa lecture. Les trois garçons s'installèrent et commencèrent une partie. Bientôt, des rires s'élevèrent dans le compartiment, ils avaient commencé à bien sympathiser.  
" - Bon ! " S'exclama soudainement Vianasylla en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. " Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais faire un tour! "  
Et sur ce, elle se leva et d'une démarche raide se dirigea vers la porte. Un peu gêné, Rémus lança un regard interrogatif à James et Sirius qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.  
" - Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura tout de suite Sirius, c'est parce qu'elle a une dent contre nous depuis toujours ! Elle ne rate pas une seule occasion pour nous faire la morale ! Avec James encore, je comprends, c'est son frère ! Mais avec moi... "  
" - Elle te considère peut-être aussi comme son frère ! " Lui dit Rémus tranquillement.  
" - Ou bien, elle a un faible pour toi et elle essaie de le cacher ! " Ajouta James en pouffant de rire. Cela eut pour effet de faire rosir violement les joues de Sirius.  
" - CA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? " S'exclama-t-il, ce qui eut pour lieu de faire redoubler les rires de James et de Rémus. A ce moment-là, une dame poussant un chariot rempli de friandises passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
" - Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose ? "  
Rémus, piteux, secoua la tête misérablement. Par contre, James et Sirius bondirent de leur banquette en s'écriant :  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? "  
Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut rempli par les exclamations joyeuses des deux garçons achetant diverses sucreries. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur place, Rémus fut ébahi de voir leurs bras remplis de paquets de bonbons.  
" - On a pris un peu de tout, lui dit Sirius d'un ton banal, tu peux te servir si tu veux, prends tout ce que tu veux ! "  
Rémus, poli, commença à prendre une chocogrenouille en les remerciant gentiment. Puis, petit à petit, se mettant à son aise, il suivit ses deux autres camarades qui dévoraient littéralement les friandises. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître Vianasylla.  
" - Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle, une lueur de gourmandise brillant soudain dans son regard malgrè elle, vous avez acheté des bonbons ? Laissez-nous en un peu quand même ! "  
Une tête rousse émergea timidement derrière elle, suivie par un garçon joufflu.  
" - Je vous présente Lily Evans et Peter Petigrow ; Dit Vianasylla d'un ton autoritaire, ils étaient dans un compartiment près d'ici et avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. "  
" - Oui, c'est vrai, Dit Lily d'une voix timide, ils étaient tous plus âgés que nous... "  
La petite fille rousse regardait avec de grands yeux verts, brillants et curieux, les friandises qui s'étalaient entre les trois garçons. Le garçon joufflu, lui, fixait ses pieds d'un air un peu coincé. Sirius se leva et esquissa une révérence galante à Lily.  
" - Et bien, chère damoiselle ; dit-il d'une voix impérieuse, je puis vous dire qu'avec nous, vous ne vous ennuierez point du tout ! Je me présente, Sirius Black ! "  
James le rejoignit d'un bond et imita sa révérence tandis que Vianasylla levait les yeux au ciel.  
" - Et moi, je suis James Potter, frère de cette charmante fille qui vous a conduits jusqu'à nous ! "  
Lily se mit à glousser doucement tandis que Vianasylla croisait les bras en disant un " Charmée ! " Sarcastique. Rémus, lui, se contenta de dire discrétement.  
"- Heu... Moi c'est Rémus... "  
Sirius, sous l'œil exaspéré de Vianasylla, prit Lily par les épaules en s'écriant :  
" - Et bien ! Ne sois pas timide ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Une chocogrenouille ? Un délice de sorcier ? "  
Lily semblait complétement perdue. James le remarqua mais il fut devancé par Vianasylla qui se planta devant Sirius.  
" - Lily est d'origine moldue ! Elle ne connaît pas les friandises de notre monde ! "  
De son côté, Peter s'était glissé à côté de Rémus et machouillait un fondant au chaudron.  
" - Et bien, aucun problème ! S'exclama Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres ; nous allons t'initier, jeune Lily ! "  
Et il lui donna solennellement une tape sur l'épaule. Rémus eut l'impression que Vianasylla était sur le point d'étrangler Sirius... Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Celui-ci se tourna vers elle.  
" - Mais assieds-toi Viana Jolie ! Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là pendant tout le trajet ! "  
" Viana Jolie " lui lança un regard vémineux avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux. Pendant ce temps-là, Lily s'était assise à côté de Rémus, et James lui présentait toutes les sortes de bonbons qu'elle goûtait un par un, assez gourmande..  
" - Et là, lui dit James en connaisseur, ce sont les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, fais attention surtout ! On peut tomber sur des arômes tout à fait communs comme orange, fraise, cassis... Mais tu peux aussi tomber sur sardine, épinard ou même... Crotte de nez ! "  
" - Je suis même tombé une fois sur goût de poubelle ! " S'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers eux. " Melle Lily voulez-vous tenter l'aventure ? "  
La fillette hésita, attitude très comprhénsive.  
" - Je propose quelque chose, déclara Rémus d'une voix calme, pour aider Lily qui est encore " débutante ", nous allons tous prendre une dragée avec elle, d'accord ? "  
Tout le monde acquiesça. Sirius, voulant " faire le malin " fut le premier à en prendre une, mais aussitôt qu'il commença à le mâcher, il fit la grimace.  
" - Epinard ! " Marmonna-t-il.  
Ce fut ensuite le tour de James qui n'eut pas plus de chance que lui.  
" - Choux de bruxelles ! Je hais ça ! "  
Rémus fut le premier à avoir quelque chose de décent.  
" - Caramel ! "  
Vianasylla, la suivante, fit une petite moue.  
" - Poivre ! " Fit-elle, la mine piteuse.  
Peter Petigrow suivit, très hésitant. Très vite, il pâlit et recracha la dragée dans sa main, manquant de vomir.  
" - Poubelle ! " Dit-il, l'air dégoûté (Hin ! Hin ! Je vais être sadique avec lui !)  
Puis, enfin, ce fut le tour de la petite Lily. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle mettait la dragée dans sa bouche. Elle leur fit un grand sourire.  
" - Vanille ! " S'exclama-t-elle.  
Tout le monde l'applaudit.  
" - Bravo ! S'exclama Sirius, vous avez réussi la première épreuve Mademoiselle ! "  
Lily éclata de rire, mais se figea net. La porte venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Un garçon d'environ quinze ans au teint pâle, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux d'un gris étonnement froid se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, entouré par deux gigantesques garçons ayant une carrure impressionnante. Peter Petigrow se tassa sur lui-même. Le jeune homme entra dans le compartiment, les regardant un à un d'un air supérieur. C'est là que James remarqua l'insigne " P " qui luisait sur son uniforme de Poudlard.  
" - Voyons voir nos nouveaux premières années... " Dit-il d'une voix traînante. " Je suis préfet de Serpentard (à ces mots, ou plus exactement au mot " Serpentard " et " Préfet " vient renforcer le tout, Sirius et James bondirent sur leur siège, l'air dégoûté) mon nom est Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy et eux (il désigna les deux " géants ") c'est Crabbe et Goyle. "  
James, du haut de ses onze ans le toisa du regard. Lucius dut le remarquer car il demanda brutalement.  
" - Quels sont vos noms à tous ? "  
Vianasylla se leva gracieusement et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait rendre sûre d'elle.  
" - Je suis Vianasylla Potter et lui c'est... "  
"- James Potter, son frère " Dit le garçon en se levant à son tour, par défi... même s'il faisait deux têtes de moins que lui.  
" Potter... Potter... " Marmonna Lucius Malefoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, " Je connais ce nom... "  
" - Oui, mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie ! " Dit James d'une voix irritée.  
" - Ah oui ! Dit Malefoy lentement, mon père m'en a déjà parlé. C'est ce vieux binoclard amoureux des moldus, c'est ça ? "  
James serra les poings mais sa sœur le retint par le bras en grommelant entre ses dents un " laisse tomber ! " presque inintelligible.  
" - Et vous autres ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous présenter ? "  
Peter, tremblant comme une feuille bredouilla un :  
" - Pe... Peter Petigrow... Monsieur... "  
Remus, lui, avala tranquillement la chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de manger et dit d'une voix calme.  
" - Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin "  
Lucius Malefoy regarda d'un air dégoûté les manches élimées de ses habits. Sirius le remarqua et brusqument bondit de son siège.  
" - Moi c'est Sirius Black ! " Dit-il d'un ton sec.  
Le préfet de Serpentard l'ignora. Toute son attention s'était portée sur la petite fille rousse qui était juste en face de lui et qui mâchait nerveusement un délice de sorcier.  
" - Et toi ? Lui demanda froidement la voix du jeune homme.  
" - Lily, Lily Evans " Dit timidement Lily.  
Le regard gris de Lucius se fit encore plus froid.  
" - Tes parents ne sont pas sorciers à ce que je vois ? "  
Lily fit un signe négatif de la tête.  
" - Je vois, siffla-t-il, je l'avais deviné, les sangs-de-bourbe sont facilement reconnaissables ! "  
L'effet de ses mots fut immédiat. Lily, surprise, eut l'impression que tout le monde allait se jeter sur lui. Lucius ricana en voyant leurs regards furieux. Il fit demi-tour et, d'un claquement de doigts au-dessus de sa tête, ordonna à ses gorilles de le suivre.  
" - On s'en va ! " Dit-il d'une voix impérieuse.  
Et deux secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans le couloir.  
" - Pourriture ! " Siffla James entre ses dents.  
" - Tu l'as dit ! " S'exclama Sirius.  
" - Et bien, pour une fois, vous avez raison ! S'exclama Vianasylla, c'est vraiment un horrible personnage ! Un... "  
" -... Un psychopate timbré à la cervelle peu développée. " Compléta Rémus toujours calmement et le visage impassible. Sirius siffla d'un air admiratif.  
" - Et ben dis donc ! Tu as un de ces vocabulaires ! "  
De son côté, Lily semblait complétement perdue.  
" - Mais qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? "  
" - Il t'a traitée de " Sang-de-Bourbe ! " Rugit James en levant son poing vers la porte par laquelle Lucius Malefoy avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant.  
Lily devint encore plus perplexe.  
" - C'est la pire des insultes pour les enfants de moldus ; Lui expliqua Vianasylla. C'est comme si on disait que ton sang était sale ! "  
" - C'est complétement scandaleux ! " S'exclama Sirius.  
" - Je ne comprends pas, continua Lily, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il me lance la pire des insultes ? "  
" - Non, lui dit James, tu n'as rien fait et tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher ! Ce sont ses idées qui sont mauvaises ! "  
" - Ces gens-là pensent que les enfants de moldus n'ont pas la même importance que les enfants de longues lignées de sorciers (les " sangs purs " comme ils disent) et ils les considèrent comme inférieurs ! " Compléta Vianasylla.  
" - Mais c'est complétement ridicule ! " S'exclama Lily " ce sont des propos racistes ! "   
" - Exactement ! " Fit calmement Rémus.  
Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun ruminait ses pensées de son côté. Lily, la mine devenue sombre regarda par la fenêtre, pensant à sa famille qui commençait déjà à lui manquer horriblement et à sa sœur, Pétunia, qui avait strictement refusé de lui dire au revoir. Elle ne remarqua même pas que James l'observait, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à sa sœur qui lui fit un signe d'impuissance.   
Ce fut Sirius le premier qui cassa de nouveau le silence.  
" - Voulez-vous faire une nouvelle partie de cartes explosives ? "  
Les trois autres garçons présents acceptèrent tout de suite. Vianasylla hésita, lançant un regard en coin à Lily.  
" - Tu veux qu'on t'apprenne à jouer, Lily ? " Lui proposa James.  
Elle hésita, puis accepta. Vianasylla se joignit à eux.  
A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.   
" - Tiens ! Tiens ! Potter et Black ! Moi qui espérais que vous ne recevriez pas les lettres de Poudlard ! "  
Celui qui venait de dire ça était un garçon semblant avoir leur âge, aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu et aux yeux noirs aussi froids que les yeux gris de Malefoy.  
" - On pourrait te répondre la même chose, Rogue ! " Lui dit James d'un ton froid.  
Vianasylla poussa un grognement inaudible.  
" - Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer cette année ! " Gémit-elle.  
" - Ne te mêles pas de ça, toi ! " Lui dit Sirius d'un ton sec, trop sec.  
Vexée, Vianasylla se leva et sortit du compartiment en bousculant " Rogue " au passage. Celui-ci se tourna vers Sirius.  
" - Encore une dispute avec ta petite-amie, Black ? Elle ne doit pas être contente... "  
" - CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE-AMIE ! " Explosa Sirius.  
Rogue ricana d'une façon méprisante, puis il regarda les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment. Il se moqua des vêtements déffrichés de Rémus, de l'air niais de Peter et son regard se posa sur Lily. Celle-ci pâlit.  
" - Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi ? "  
La réaction de Rogue fut surprenante : il détourna le regard, l'air... troublé ?   
" - Casses-toi Rogue ! " Aboya James.  
" - Voyons, Voyons Potter, ne connais-tu pas la politesse ? " Dit Rogue d'une voix soyeuse, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les friandises. " Je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir pris un petit bonbon voyons ! Je suis affamé ! "  
Il tendit son bras vers les paquets de chocogrenouilles mais Rémus l'attrapa vivement et le lui tordit. Il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux, d'un air étonnament glacial.  
" - Vas-t-en ! " Lui dit-il d'une voix calme mais impressionnament menaçante.  
Rogue pâlit et partit, non sans leur avoir jeté un dernier regard méprisant.  
Sirius, les dents serrées, donna un coup de poing furieux contre la paroi et se fit mal.  
" - Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez tant avec ce Rogue ? " Demanda timidement Lily.  
" - Une vieille histoire... " Répondit évasivement James et la fillette comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Ils reprirent leur partie de cartes là où ils l'avaient laissée.  
" - Et mince ! Marmonna Sirius, il nous manque un joueur, Vianasylla est partie ! "  
James lui jeta un regard accusateur.  
" - Mais quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! S'écria Sirius, vous n'allez quand même pas dire que c'est de ma faute !! "  
Voyant que tout le monde le regardait fixement, il finit par se lever en grommelant un :  
"-Ok ! Je vais la chercher ! "  
Dix minutes plus tard, il fut de retour avec Vianasylla et tout le monde sentit qu'il y avait un froid entre eux. Malgrè tout, le reste du voyage fut plus agréable et il n'y eut plus d'incident. Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée, un grand garçon roux d'environ quinze ans ayant, lui aussi le badge de préfet épinglé sur sa robe, passa les voir pour leur dire:  
" - Je me présente, Arthur Weasley, préfet de Gryffondor. Je voulais vous avertir que nous allions bientôt arriver et que vous devriez revêtir votre uniforme de Poudlard. "  
Les filles partirent de leur côté et les garçons restèrent dans ce compartiment pour se changer. Puis, le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard et ils descendirent. Ils furent tous impressionnés par l'immense masse d'environ trois mètres qui se dressa devant eux.  
" - Premières années ! Les premières années par-ici ! " Criait-il.  
Lorsqu'un groupe se fut amassé autour de lui, le " géant " leur dit :  
" - Je me présente, je suis Hagrid, le gardien des clés de Poudlard ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! "  
Il les conduisit jusqu'à un grand lac. A cet endroit, des barques les attendaient. Ils embarquèrent par groupe de quatre par barques. Vianasylla entraîna Lily avec elle dans une barque avec son frère et Sirius, tandis que Rémus et Peter embarquaient avec un garçon noir et une fille inconnus.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un garnd " Ooooooh " lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette d'un immense château aux tours multiples se dessiner en haut d'une falaise dans un ciel étoilé.  
" - Bienvenu à Poudlard ! " Lui murmura James à l'oreille.  
" - C'est... C'est ça Poudlard ? " Bredouilla la fille. " Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout que ma nouvelle école serait co... comme ça ! C'est tellement différente de notre monde ! "  
" - Mais tu t'habitueras vite ! " Lui dit Sirius avec un sourire rassurant.  
Les barques glissaient sur une eau lisse comme un miroir. Les quatre enfants ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux du château.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une sorcière aux cheveux noirs, lunettes carrées et air très sévère les accueillit. Lily, fut encore plus impressionnée en traversant un immense hall au sol dallé, puis ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux premières années. La sorcière se tourna vers eux.  
" - Je me présente, dit-elle d'un ton strict, je suis la directrice-adjointe de cette école et aussi la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard dans laquelle vous allez être répartis. Cette répartition est très importante car vous resterez dans la maison pour laquelle vous serez destiné pendant 7 années consécutives. Vous y dormirez et passerez votre temps libre dans les salles communes. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Selon vos résultats, vous ferez gagner des points à vos maisons, mais si vous enfreignez les règles de l'établissement, vous en ferez perdre. Le compte des points se fera à la fin de l'année et la maison qui en aura obtenu le plus sera la gagnante de la coupe des quatre maisons. A présent, je vous laisse, la cérémonie de Répartition se fera dans quelques minutes... "  
Et elle quitta la salle. Lily regarda ses camarades : Rémus semblait ne pas avoir perdu son calme habituel. Sirius, lui, riait nerveusement et ne cesser de passer sa main dans les cheveux. James, lui, se tenait raide comme un piquet et avait le teint très pâle. Vianasylla, elle, ne cesser de babiller pour cacher sa nervosité, à la grande irritation de Sirius. Lily elle-même sentait son estomac se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Elle était morte de peur, 'Comment est-on réparti ?' ne cessait-elle de se demander, et elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à passer de tests car elle ne connaissait rien sur la magie... même si elle avait déjà épluché tous ses livres...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme McConnagall vint les chercher et les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle...  
  
Voilà! Donc, le prochain chapitre racontera la répartition de nos chers amis!  
J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
Laissez-moi des messages! Ca fait chaud au coeur! :-)  
Kamala 


	4. Répartition et Banquet

Salut! Voilà mon chapitre4, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... mais bon, j'essairais de faire mieux la prochaine fois...  
Kamala  
  
  
  
Chapitre4 : Répartition et banquet.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les premières années levèrent les yeux vers le   
plafond. On aurait dit qu'il n'y en avait pas car à la place, il y avait comme un ciel étoilé. Des bougies   
flottaient à mi-hauteur, renforçant l'effet de luminosité des étoiles. Lily poussa une exclamation   
étouffée.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas un vrai ciel ; lui murmura Vianasylla à l'oreille, c'est un plafond magique… »  
  
Sirius se tourna vers elles et s'adressant à Lily, il lança :  
  
« - Ecoute bien Vianasylla ! Elle sait tout sur tout, c'est un dictionnaire à patte ! »  
  
Vianasylla lui jeta un regard noir. Les étudiants étaient installés autour de quatre longues tables et Lily   
eut un hoquet de surprise en s'apercevant que leurs assiettes et gobelets étaient en or. Mme   
McConnagall les dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se dressait une cinquième table face aux autres et   
où se tenaient les professeurs. La directrice adjointe les aligna devant celle-ci et alla chercher un   
tabouret à quatre pieds sur lequel elle posa un vieux chapeau pointu, râpé, sale et rapiécé. Perplexe,   
Lily se pencha vers Vianasylla et lui demanda à voix basse :  
  
« - A quoi il sert ce chapeau ? »  
  
Sa camarade allait lui répondre lorsque le chapeau se mit soudainement à remuer, faisant sursauter   
Lily qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Sirius la retint par le bras et lui dit avec un sourire   
malicieux :  
  
« - Reste sur tes deux jambes, Lily Flower, je pense que tu en auras besoin ! »  
  
James lança un regard noir à son ami et fit signe à Lily de ne pas y prêter attention. Celle-ci fut encore   
plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit une fente se former dans le chapeau et qu'il commença à chanter :  
  
« Le proverbe dit toujours  
Qui n'faut pas s'fier aux apparences !  
J'en suis l'exemple même, moi qui n'ais pas la beauté du jour  
Mais sur moi repose les espérances  
De tous les futurs sorciers !  
Il y a maintenant environ mille ans,  
Que quatre grands sorciers  
Ont Fondé cette école qui au fil des ans  
Forme de nouvelles générations de génies  
Qui, selon leurs qualités   
Dans l'une des quatres maisons sont répartis.  
Mais, leurs jours étant comptés  
Ils eurent l'idée de me donner une part de leur cerveau  
Pour qu'à chaque année je puisse répartir  
Tous ces jeunes petits nouveaux.  
Si le courage, la bravoure vous aident à vivre  
Gryffondor pour vous, sera l'objet de mon choix.  
Si la loyauté et la justice sont vos plus grandes qualités  
Poufsouffle vous ouvrira les bras.  
Si le travail, la sagesse sont vos atouts innés  
Serdaigle, pour vous sera un bon endroit.  
Si en vous bouillonne l'ambition,  
Serpentard pour vous sera une solution   
Et vous aidera à trouver votre voie.  
A présent, laissez-moi lire dans vos âmes  
Vos pensées et vos flammes  
Et pour vous je trouverais  
Quelle maison vous guidera pour votre destinée. »  
  
Lorsque le chapeau eut finit sa chanson, la salle explosa en applaudissement. Lily, soulagée, soupira.   
Alors ce n'était que ça la répartition ? Ca n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça ! Même si l'idée que   
quelqu'un lise dans ses pensées lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle entendit James murmurer derrière   
elle.  
  
« - Oh mon Dieu ! Faites qu'ils ne m'envoient pas à Serpentard. »  
  
« - Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Lily.  
  
Rémus se tourna vers eux.  
  
« - Presque tous les sorciers qui sont passés par cette maison ont mal tourné. »  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
« - Mal tourné ? » Demanda-t-elle avide d'en savoir plus.  
  
« - Ils se sont tournés vers la Magie noire ! » Lui expliqua Sirius à son tour.  
  
Lily allait leur poser une autre question lorsque Vianasylla se tourna vers eux et, un doigt sur les   
lèvres, leur fit signe de se taire. Mme McConnagall avait déplié un long parchemin et commença à   
parler d'un ton cérémonieux :  
  
« - Lorsque je vous appellerais par vos noms, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et poserez le   
choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Abbot Kevin ! »  
  
« - POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
  
Des applaudissements s'élevèrent d'une table de droite. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se hâta   
de s'y rendre. Le suivant, « Avery Adams ! » fut le premier à être envoyer à Serpentard. En regardant   
le garçon au regard de hyène et à la machoire aussi épaisse que celle d'un dogue allemand, se diriger   
vers une table située à l'extrème droite, Lily put constater, qu'en effet, les personnes assises là-bas   
n'avaient pas l'air vraiment sympathiques.  
  
« - Balika, Maïla ! »  
  
« - SERDAIGLE ! »  
  
Les applaudissements qui éclatèrent venaient de la deuxième table à gauche. La petite fille noire se   
dépêcha d'aller s'y asseoir.  
  
«Baniki, Mustafa ! » Fut le premier à être envoyé à Gryffondor. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata   
de la table qui se trouvait à l'extrème gauche.  
  
« - Mes parents étaient là-bas, murmura Vianasylla à l'oreille de Lily, j'espère y aller aussi, ainsi que   
mon frère et… Mouais, Sirius, aussi. »  
  
Après « Bones Steve ! » (« POUFSOUFFLE ») ce fut enfin le tour de :  
  
« - Black, Sirius ! »  
  
James croisa les doigts derrière son dos, et Lily vit ses lèvres remuer énergiquement comme s'il était   
en train de prier. Lorsque le choixpeau cria « GRYFFONDOR ! » elle eut l'impression qu'il allait   
littéralement exploser de joie. Puis, après quelques noms, elle entendit avec une certaine angoisse   
McConnagall crier son nom :  
  
« - Evans, Lily ! »  
  
La fillette, tremblante se leva, un nœud dans l'estomac.  
  
« - Bonne chance ! » Lui murmura Vianasylla au passage, et elle sentit James lui donner une tape   
amicale sur l'épaule.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête qui lui tomba sur les yeux. Quelques   
minutes plus tard, il s'exclama à son plus grand bonheur :  
  
« - GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui l'accueillit avec un grand enthousiasme.  
Il y eut encore une longue lignée de noms comme : « Finnigann, Severina ! » (Gryffondor !) « Goujon,   
Dave ! » (Poufsouffle), « Lestrange, Raoûl ! » et enfin…  
  
« - Lupin, Rémus ! »  
  
Toujours aussi calme, celui s'avança jusqu'au tabouret :  
  
« - GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Lily se leva avec Sirius pour l'applaudir et elle s'entendit presque crier de joie.  
  
« McKinnon, Dan ! » fut aussi envoyer à Gryffondor, puis ce fut le tour de :  
  
« - Petigrow, Peter ! »  
  
Il se dirigea en trébuchant vers le tabouret et enfonça maladroitement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après   
un très très long moment d'hésitation, celui-ci donna son verdict :  
  
« - GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
L'air, visiblement soulagé, celui-ci se précipita pour rejoindre ses camarades. Lorsque « Potter,   
James ! » fut annoncé, Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise, les doigts croisés et Lily tendit le cou, anxieuse.   
Une nouvelle fois, le choixpeau s'écria :  
  
« - GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Lily eut l'impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser lorsque Sirius accueillit James avec de grands   
cris de joie.  
  
« - Potter, Vianasylla ! »  
  
Lily se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise.  
  
« - J'espère qu'elle va venir aussi à Gryffondor, Dit Lily, ce serait dommage si le choixpeau l'envoyait   
ailleurs. »  
  
Sirius poussa un grognement incompréhensible.  
  
« - Ne dis pas de bêtises Sirius, Lui dit James d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus, tu as envie autant   
que nous qu'elle nous rejoigne et tu le sais très bien ! »  
  
En toute réponse, Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air maussade.  
  
« - GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Une tornade brune se précipita vers leur table et sauta au cou de son frère alors que toute la table était   
en train de l'accueillir avec maintes acclamations.  
  
« - Viana ! Tu m'étrangles ! » Grogna James.  
  
Lily se mit à rire tandis que Sirius se tourna vers Rémus et lui dit en grommelant :  
  
« - C'est ça le problème avec elle ! Un coup elle est froide comme de la pierre et un autre coup elle   
déborde d'affection ! »  
  
Et il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Vianasylla desserrait l'étreinte de son frère et s'asseyait à côté de   
Lily.  
Juste après eux, « Prewett Jack » fut aussi envoyé à Gryffondor.  
La Répartition continua encore pendant une bonne demi-heure. « Rogue, Severus ! » Fut envoyé à   
Serpentard.  
  
« - Ca ne m'étonne pas, ça ! » Dirent Sirius et James en même temps.  
  
A sa suite, « Rosier, Harley » alla aussi à Serpentard.  
Puis, la cérémonie se clôtura par « Wilkes, Tom » (Serpentard)  
Lily fit plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades.  
  
  
« - Je m'appelle Mustafa Baniki, Leur dit un garçon noir aux yeux rieurs, je suis d'origine africaine et   
mes parents ont toujours été sorciers depuis des générations… »  
  
« - Moi c'est pareil ! » Déclara James.  
  
« - Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, leur dit un garçon nommé Dan McKinnon, En fait, ma mère est une   
moldue et mon père est un sorcier ! Maman n'a pas voulu le croire lorsqu'il lui a dit ! Mais   
maintenant, elle en profite bien… Elle n'a plus à se fatiguer à faire le ménage et je suis dispensé de la   
corvée de mettre la table ! »  
  
La table éclata de rire.  
Severina Finnigan s'avéra être, comme Lily, une fille de moldu.  
  
« - Mes parents ont été assez étonnés lorsqu'ils ont reçu la lettre, je dois dire… Quand on a appris que   
c'était vraiment sérieux, ils ont été un peu déçus car je devais aller dans une assez grande école à   
Cambridge… Mais lorsqu'ils ont découvert le Chemin de Traverse et tout l'univers des sorciers, ils   
sont tombés en admiration et… »  
  
Lily l'écoutait le cœur serré. Elle se surprit à penser à sa sœur, elle n'avait montré aucun intérêt au fait   
qu'elle était sorcière, pire même, elle l'avait encore plus ignorée, rejetée. Elle savait pertinement que   
Pétunia avait en horreur tout ce qui sortait de son ordinaire et frisait le paranormal, donc tout ce qui   
avait un rapport avec la sorcellerie la répugnait, Lily dans le même lot… Ce qui faisait énormément   
souffrir celle-ci.  
  
Puis, en écoutant un peu plus le récit de Severina Finnigan, elle oublia sa famille et se sentit comme   
soulagée… comme si elle avait trouvé de l'eau au beau milieu du désert ( et pour cause ! Tandis que   
j'écrivais ce passage au brouillon, j'étais sur une route en plein milieu du désert du Névada ! Petite   
anecdote, non dispensable pour la suite de l'histoire ! lol) ou un proche parent au beau milieu d'une   
foule d'inconnus. Et ce n'était vraiment pas loin d'être le cas ! En effet, Lily se sentait légérement   
perdue au milieu de tous ces enfants qui avaient l'air, visiblement, d'appartenir au monde des sorciers   
depuis toujours et d'en savoir plus long qu'elle. Déjà, dans le train, en écoutant la conversation de ses   
nouveaux camarades, il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient en train de parler une langue étrangère vu le   
nombre de mots qui lui étaient totalement inconnus et étranges comme « Quidditch » ou encore   
« souafle » ou « cogneurs »  
  
Bien sûr, voyant son regard perplexe, ses compagnons _ souvent Vianasylla et James_ s'empressaient   
de lui expliquer leurs significations. Mais la conclusion de Lily restait la même :  
« Il me faudra un long moment avant de m'intégrer là »  
Ainsi, en apprenant qu'une autre personne était, comme elle, étrangère à ce monde, un grand   
soulagement avait apaisé son corps : elles seraient deux ou même plusieurs à apprendre tout cela en   
même temps et elle ne se sentirait pas vraiment seule.   
Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette Severina avec un « Moi aussi je   
suis d'origine moldue ! »  
L'interpellée, à sa plus grande joie, sembla aussi ravie qu'elle !  
  
De son côté, Vianasylla, voyant que Sirius continuait à la bouder (à la plus grande   
exaspération de la jeune fille) et à l'ignorer royalement, que son frère James était plongé dans une   
conversation presque passionnée sur le Quidditch avec les garçons de son entourage, elle finit par se   
joindre à la conversation de Severina et de Lily qui furent bientôt bombardées de questions sur le   
monde des moldus.  
  
Pour la cent cinquantième fois depuis le début du repas, Sirius jeta un regard vers Vianasylla   
et soupira d'exaspération. James, qui avait remarqué son manège depuis un bon moment, ne put   
s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire narquois sous le regard excédé de son ami.  
  
« - Ils sont toujours comme ça tous les deux ? » Demanda Rémus d'un ton détaché en désignant Sirius   
et Vianasylla qui se tournaient le dos mais ne cessaient de se jeter des regards en coin de temps en   
temps.  
  
« - Toujours ! » Lui dit James discrétement en riant sous cape, accompagné très vite par Rémus. Peter   
Petigrow qui les écoutait distraitement renversa son jus de citrouille sur sa robe (hin ! hin ! Je suis   
cruelle, mais je pourrais l'être plus…)   
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous riez ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix naïve.  
Devant le regard venimeux de Sirius, les deux garçons préfèrérent répondre que ce n'était rien.   
  
Au milieu du repas, Lily découvrit avec stupeur l'existence de fantômes dans l'établissement.   
En effet, plusieurs êtres volants, d'un blanc nacré légérement transparent firent leur apparition.   
Plusieurs garçons s'exclamèrent un « cool ! » tandis que Vianasylla commençait à leur raconter d'une   
voix sérieuse que quatre d'entre eux étaient les fantômes de chaque maison :  
  
« - Je l'ai lu dans « L'histoire de Poudlard » Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement supérieur, Le moine un peu   
dodu là-bas appellé « le Moine Gras » est le fantôme de Poufsouffle, la belle Dame en gris qui vole à   
l'opposé de lui est le fantôme de Serdaigle (en regardant ce fantôme-ci, plusieurs filles laissèrent   
échapper une exclamation remplie d'admiration) celui qui est tout au fond et… qui n'a pas l'air très…   
(gloups)… rassurant, dirons-nous, est « le Baron Sanglant » Fantôme de Serpentard… »  
  
« - Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné ça ! » S'exclama Sirius sur cette dernière phrase.  
Lily ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle regarda le fantôme de Serpentard, avec ses yeux aussi vides   
que le néant, le visage émacié et ses vêtement entièrement tâchés de sang… « D'où le nom de 'Baron   
Sanglant' » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.  
  
« - Et le fantôme de Gryffondor, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Dan Mckinnon à Vianasylla.  
  
« - Et bien c'est… »   
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un fantôme habillé de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré   
d'une fraise s'approcha d'eux.  
Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Lily poussa un petit cri aigu et se cacha sous la table. A peine une seconde   
plus tard, James passa la tête sous la table, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres et lui tendit la   
main.  
  
« - Tu n'as rien à craindre… » Lui dit-il doucement.  
Acceptant la main de James, elle se releva et s'aperçut, rouge de confusion que tous les yeux étaient   
braqués sur elle, et au milieu d'eux, le fantôme qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.  
  
« - C'est bien la première fois que je fais peur à quelqu'un ! » S'exclama-t-il.  
Et toute la table éclata de rire, faisant rougir encore plus la jeune Lily.  
  
« - Dé… Désolée ; Bredouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuse, ce n'est pas vraiment très courant, même plutôt   
rare, de voir des fantômes chez… chez moi… dans le monde moldu »  
  
« - Ce n'est rien, Lui dit Vianasylla en lui souriant, tu t'habitueras vite ! »  
Pendant ce temps, les garçons regardaient avec intérêts le fantôme.  
  
« - Vous êtes le fantôme de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Peter ;  
  
« - Oui, répondit le fantôme en faisant une révérence, je me présente : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy. »  
James et Sirius firent un bond sur leur chaise, mais Mustafa Baniki fut plus rapide qu'eux :  
  
«- J'ai un frère à Serdaigle qui m'a parlé de vous ! Vous êtes Nick Quasi Sans Tête ? »  
  
Le fantôme acquiesça d'un air un peu irrité, montrant qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ce   
surnom et marmonnant qu'il préférait son vrai nom… Il fut ensuite bombardé par les demandes   
suppliantes qui voulait savoir comment il pouvait bien être « quasi sans tête ? »… Il leur montra en   
faisant basculer sa tête sur le côté… seul un morceau de chair la rattachait à son cou…  
  
Lily, un peu dégoûtée, détourna la tête et sentit un regard dans son dos. Elle se retourna et s'aperçut   
que tout au fond, à la table des Serpentard, Severus Rogue, le garçon du train ; ne la quittait pas des   
yeux. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il détourna vivement la tête.  
'A mon avis, la scène du fantôme n'a pas dû passer inaperçu…' Pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
« - Ne fais pas attention à lui ; Murmura James à son oreille, il ne pense qu'à « écraser » les personnes   
qu'il croise sur son chemin… »  
  
« - C'est une pourriture oui ! S'exclama Sirius vivement, tu peux dire le mot ! »  
  
« - Sirius ! » S'écria Vianasylla, d'un ton réprobateur… mais le garçon l'ignora obstinément.  
  
« - Pour ma part, Dit Rémus en se resservant une cuisse de poulet, je ne connais pas cette personne et   
je ne désire pas vraiment la connaître, elle me semble très… anthipatique, dirons-nous… »  
  
« - Et ben à moi il me donne la chair de poule ! » Dit Peter d'une voix plaintive. (pauvre chouchou !)  
  
« - A moi il me donne plutôt l'envie de lui botter les fesses ! » Grogna James au grand outrage de sa   
sœur qui s'empressa de le réprimander à la grande exaspération du jeune homme.  
  
Lily ne les écoutait déjà plus, assez perplexe et confuse. Elle se rappellait leur rencontre dans le train,   
comment il s'était moqué de tout le monde et… 'Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?…'  
Elle se retourna encore, pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois les yeux de Rogue… 'Pourquoi me regarde-  
t-il comme ça ?'   
Des centaines de questions se mélangèrent dans sa tête et elle sentit son estomac se contracter.  
  
« - Est-ce que ça va Lily ? » Lui demanda Rémus.  
  
Aussitôt les éclats de voix cessèrent et de nouveau, six regards se posèrent sur elle.  
  
« - Je crois que j'ai… un peu trop mangé… » Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.  
  
« - Alors récherves-toi pour le dechert ! Lui dit Sirius la bouche pleine, à ch'qu'il paraît, il est   
délichieux ! »  
  
« - Parôle de connaisseur ! » Marmonna Vianasylla d'un ton ironique, elle eut vite le droit à un regard   
plus que noir…  
  
« - T'es sûr que ça ira ? » Lui demanda Severina, inquiète.  
  
Lily s'empressa d'acquiescer et sa nouvelle amie, rassurée, changea de sujet, comme le reste de ses   
camarades… A part James, dont elle rencontra le regard sceptique. Elle le vit regarder d'un air   
soupsçonneux la table des serpentards et froncer les sourcils.  
'Inutile de deviner ce qu'il voit'Pensa-t-elle, confuse.  
  
Le reste du repas se passa sans incident. Comme l'avait prévu Sirius, le dessert fut excessivement bon,   
et Lily se demanda si elle pourrait se relever après avoir fini son repas. Puis le directeur ordonna aux   
préfets des différentes maisons de conduire les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à leur dortoir. C'est donc plus   
ou moins sagement que les premières années de Gryffondor se rangèrent derrière Arthur Weasley. Lily   
sentit sa tête lui tourner en parcourant un dédale de couloirs, en passant par diverses portes cachées   
dans les murs et en montant un nombre inconsidérable d'escaliers. De plus, elle avait la désagréable   
impression d'être suivie du regard partout où elle allait : les statues en armures, les tableaux… tout   
semblait être animé.   
  
'Peut-être la fatigue' Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle vit Sirius et James s'arrêter pour converser avec une   
peinture représentant un joueur de Quidditch! Ou encore Peter Petigrow s'écraser sur le sol à cause   
d'une statue en armure qui lui avait fait un croche-pied (je peux être encore plus horrible, ne vous   
inquiétez pas !)  
Puis, enfin, ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame rose, qui s'anima,   
elle-aussi.  
  
« - Le mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« - Rei leonis est » (n'essayez pas de traduire, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui… hum… ressemblait   
à du latin, imaginez juste que ça veut dire « Le lion est roi ») Lui dit Arthur Weasley et le tableau   
pivota pour laisser place à une entrée. Le prefet se retourna vers les élèves.  
  
« - Vous avez retenu le mot de passe ? »  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent et Arthur sembla satisfait.  
  
« - Bon, suivez-moi maintenant ! Voici votre salle commune ! »  
  
Ils étaient entrés dans une salle ronde dont la couleur était de dominante rouge, remplie de fauteuils   
moelleux autour d'une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu de bois immense, ce qui donnait un   
aspect accueillant et confortable à la pièce.  
  
« - Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche, leur dit Arthur en leur désignant un escalier en colimaçon, et   
celui des filles est à droite. A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »  
  
Lily souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons et suivit ses nouvelles amies jusqu'à leur dortoir. Elle eut un   
hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle le découvrit, ou plutôt lorsqu'elle découvrit des lits à baldaquin rouges.  
  
« - Wahoo ! » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Sa remarque fit sourire Vianasylla.  
  
« - Tu ne t'attendais pas à une chambre comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« - Non, pas du tout ! Lui répondit Lily, c'est… c'est tellement différent de là où je devais aller ! Les   
dortoirs de ce collège moldu comportent de simples lits… pas toujours très douillets, des murs blancs   
d'hôpitaux et ont un aspect plutôt triste et strict… Alors qu'ici c'est… Je ne trouve pas les mots ! »  
Vianasylla et Severina éclatèrent de rire.  
  
«- Je te comprends parfaitement ! Lui confia Severina, pour moi c'était exactement pareil… »  
Assez fatiguées, elles se mirent en pyjama et choisirent chacune un lit avec les autres filles de leur   
chambre. Les trois filles se mirent l'une à côté de l'autre.  
  
« - Alors, leur demanda Vianasylla une fois couchées, quelles sont vos impressions sur votre première   
journée à Poudlard ? »  
  
« - Assez surprenante je dois dire » lui répondit Lily.  
  
« - Et remplie de surprise ! » Enchaîna Severina.  
  
« - De plus j'ai fait la connaissance de pleins de gens comme vous deux que je trouve vraiment sympa,   
ton frère, Vianasylla, et ses amis que je trouve vraiment drôles et gentils… »  
  
« - Ouais, façon de parler ! » Marmonna Vianasylla.  
Severina se tourna vers celle-ci.  
  
« - Et toi Vianasylla, comment as-tu trouvé ta journée ? »  
  
« - Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'étais surprise ni émerveillée, puisque je connais le monde des   
sorciers depuis toute petite… Mais j'étais tellement impatiente d'aller à Poudlard ! Et je peux vous   
dire que je n'ai pas été déçue ! D'ailleurs il me tarde de commencer les cours ! »  
Lily approuva avec vigueur, elle avait envie de connaître le monde des sorciers au plus vite, d'où   
l'attente impatiente de ses premiers cours.  
  
« - Enfin… Continua Vianasylla, et elle fit une petite grimace avant de continuer ses mots, mis à part   
Sirius, ma journée s'est très bien passée ! »  
  
Severina éclata de rire tandis que Lily disait à Vianasylla :  
  
« - Allons, il ne faut pas exagérer, Sirius me semble être tout à fait sympatique et gentil, bien que   
parfois il… »  
  
« - Oui, je sais, la coupa Vianasylla, mais il pourrait être plus… gentil avec moi ! »  
  
Severina la regarda d'un air malicieux et Lily préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Puis, chacune se dit   
  
« Bonne Nuit » et ferma ses rideaux. Lily posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle aurait   
voulu parler du comportement étrange qu'avait eu ce Severus Rogue envers elle mais n'avait pas osé,   
se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment important… Pourtant cette histoire la tracassait… Elle n'eut pas   
le temps de penser plus longtemps car très vite, elle tomba profondément dans le sommeil…  
  
**Du côté des garçons,**  
  
Après avoir dit « Bonne Nuit » aux filles, James, avec Sirius ses nouveaux amis étaient montés dans   
leur chambre. Plusieurs « Wahoo cool ! » s'élevèrent en découvrant les lits à baldaquin aux rideaux de   
velours rouge, ce qui fit sourire James. Il choisit un lit qui se trouvait proche de celui de Sirius, Rémus   
et Peter (mon dieu ! lol, faut que j'arrête de faire des remarques à propos de lui, je vais essayer de me   
retenir…)  
Une fois en pyjama, James se retourna vers ses amis.  
  
« - Et bien… Nous y voilà! »  
  
« - Ouais ! » Fut la réponse très philosophique de Sirius.  
  
« - En effet. » Fut celle de Rémus.  
  
Et  
  
« - Ben oui… aïe ! Je me suis cogné mon gros orteil contre le pied du lit ! » Fut celle de Peter.  
  
James, ayant fini de ranger ses affaires avant les autres, s'étendit sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond.  
  
« - Tu as l'air bien songeur » Lui dit Sirius, en se retournant vers lui, les sourcils un peu froncés.  
  
« - Je pensais à la journée d'aujourd'hui. » Fut la simple réponse de son ami.  
  
« - Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvée très satisfaisante, je peux vous dire que je ne regrette pas d'être ici ! »   
  
Leur dit Rémus en continuant de plier soigneusement son linge et de le ranger dans son armoire.  
  
« - Idem ! » Répondit Peter.  
  
«- Moi, je l'ai trouvée formidable ; leur dit Sirius,primo : à peine arrivé dans le train, j'ai déjà fait de   
nouvelles connaissances, secundo : le château est génial, il est rempli de fantômes, il y a des couloirs   
dans tous les sens et des tonnes de passages secrets à découvrir… De plus, je suis impatient de tester   
mes nouvelles farces sur les serpentards, en particulier notre petit Sévie ! Pas toi James ? »  
Son ami acquiesça mais son regard se fit encore plus sombre et songeur, mais Sirius ne le remarqua   
pas… ou fit comme si.  
  
« - Seule ombre au tableau pour cette journée, continua celui-ci et son visage se renfrogna,   
Vianasylla : elle est de plus en plus désagréable ! »  
  
Cette phrase eut un effet sur positif sur James : aussitô son visage se détendit et il éclata de rire, suivi   
de près par Rémus et Peter.  
  
« - Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Leur demanda Sirius assez surpris.  
  
James s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers son ami, l'air malicieux.  
  
« - Je trouve que tu t'es beaucoup intéressé à Viana aujourd'hui… »  
  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des trois garçons.   
  
« - Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ces insinuations, s'il te plaît James ? » Marmonna Sirius excédé.  
  
Essayant de calmer ses rires, James mit ses mains en croix devant sa tête et fit semblant d'implorer :  
  
« - Pitié ! Non, pitié Sirius ! J'arrête ! J'arrête ! »  
  
Lorsque tous les quatre furent calmés, ils reprirent leurs activités là où ils les avaient laissés. James,   
étendu sur son lit avait repris sa mine songeuse en regardant ses trois autres amis ranger leurs affaires.  
  
« - Et toi, James ? Lui demanda Sirius ; Qu'as-tu pensé de ta première journée à Poudlard ? »  
  
« - Ben la même chose que toi… Je sens que cette année ne va pas être triste… Même loin de là… »  
Et ses yeux brillèrent un instant de malice avant de s'assombrir de nouveau.  
  
« - Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me trouble dans l'histoire… »  
Trois têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers lui, attendant la suite de ses paroles.  
  
«- C'est à propos de Lily… »  
  
Aussitôt, un sourire narquois et machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.  
  
« - Elle est jolie, hein ? » Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
  
« - Mais non, c'est pas ça ! » S'exclama James qui, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit rougir.  
  
« - Alors quoi ? » Lui demanda Rémus patiement.  
  
« - C'est Rogue, Continua James, il a agit d'une manière bizarre avec elle, vous n'avez pas   
remarqué ? »  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
« - Non… je… »  
  
« - Dans le train, il ne s'est pas gêné pour faire des remarques à tout le monde, sauf à Lily ! Ca ne lui   
ressemble pas du tout. »  
  
« - Oui, de plus qu'elle est une fille de moldus. » Fit remarquer Rémus.  
  
« - Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans le style de notre cher Sévie. » Dit Sirius.  
  
« - Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua James, il a passé toute la soirée à la regarder fixement… »  
  
Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes.  
  
«- Il aurait peut-être un… petit faible pour elle ? » Proposa Rémus après un petit temps de réflexion.  
  
Sirius sauta au plafond.  
  
« - Severus Rogue ? Avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Alors là, je veux bien croire au Père   
Noël ! »  
  
James fronça les sourcils de nouveau…  
  
« - Non, à mon avis, Rogue doit mijoter quelque chose. »  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
« - Oh ! De toute façon, il passe sa vie à mijoter ! »  
  
« - Ouais » Marmonna James.  
  
Ayant fini leurs rangements et sentant la fatigue les envahir, les quatre garçons se glissèrent dans leur   
lit.  
  
« - N'empêche James ; Dit Sirius avant d'éteindre la lumière, tu as l'air de beaucoup t'interesser au cas   
de la p'tite Lily. »  
  
En guise de réponse, il reçut un coussin dans la figure et un « Bonne Nuit tout le monde ! » auquel tout   
les autres garçons lui répondirent.  
Après avoir récupéré son oreiller, James remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, les yeux fixés au   
plafond. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se souvenant de la remarque de Sirius.   
'N'importe quoi !' Pensa-t-il, 'c'est juste l'attitude de Rogue qui m'a semblée louche et…'  
Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres, il pouvait bien admettre que ces deux jolis yeux verts   
l'avaient quand même un peu marqués…  
Puis, épuisé, il s'endormit.  
  
  
Voilà, le chapitre est fini! Puisque ffn.net déconne en ce moment et qu'on ne peux plus mettre de rewievs, si vous voulez me faire des remarques, me donnez votre avis ou me poser une question, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mail à elsa.colchen@wanadoo.fr!  
Bye  
Kamala 


	5. Premiers cours, premières blagues

Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic. Tout d'abord c'est parce que je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration et deuxièmement car je n'étais pas très contente de moi et que je ne la trouvais pas très bien. Alors, donnez-moi votre avis, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je verrais si ça vaut la peine de continuer cette fic...  
Merci d'avance !  
Kamala  
  
Chapitre 5 : Premiers cours, premières blagues.  
  
  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle s'attendait à entendre le murmure de ses parents à l'étage du dessous, les éclats de voix de Pétunia, faisant sa crise de nerf matinale ou encore sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil contre sa joue. Lentement, elle étendit son bras et sa main toucha le velours des rideaux.   
  
'Un lit à baldaquin ? Je suis dans un lit à baldaquin ?' Se dit-elle étonnée.  
  
Puis, tout lui revint à la mémoire : la journée de la veille, la découverte du château de Poudlard, la répartition, le banquet... etc...Elle se releva doucement et écarta les rideaux de son lit. La chambre était calme, tout le monde dormait encore : normal, le soleil venait juste de se lever.   
  
'Encore deux bonnes heures avant le petit-déjeuner'  
  
Elle hésita à se rendormir, mais se sentant trop nerveuse et excitée en même temps à l'idée de commencer les cours de sorcellerie. Alors elle se leva, s'habilla en silence et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'étira paresseusement avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Puis, elle commença à éplucher tous les livres qu'elle avait sous la main pour pouvoir se rassurer et apprendre le maximum de choses avant le commencement des cours.  
  
Un bruit la fit sursauter, cela venait du dortoir des garçons. Il lui sembla qu'une guerre avait soudainement éclaté, ou qu'il y avait eu une explosion ou un autre drame de ce genre : des cris sauvages retentissaient dans toute la salle commune, accompagnés de bruits de pas précipités et de " boums " sonores.   
  
Elle se précipita vers l'escalier en colimaçon, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un tableau assez peu commun se dessina devant ses yeux.  
  
Des plumes volaient dans tous les sens, tous les garçons, encore en pyjama étaient soit debout sur leurs lits et poussaient des cris à se casser leurs cordes vocales en jetant leurs oreillers vers le lit voisin, soit se roulaient par terre en riant aux éclats et en tapant un camarade avec son polochon.   
  
Et au milieu de toute cette cohue, James Potter et Sirius Black semblaient mener la danse, suivis de près par Rémus Lupin qui avait l'air, à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, de s'amuser pour la première fois de sa vie. Peter Pettigrow, lui, s'était réfugié sous son lit.  
  
Confuse, Lily traversa tant bien que mal le dortoir dévasté, évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les coussins volants, jusqu'aux quatre garçons.  
  
" - Oh ! Lily, tu viens te joindre à nous ? " S'exclama Sirius en jetant de toutes ses forces tout ce qu'il avait sous la main sur le pauvre James.  
  
"- Je suppose que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce... hum... petit incident ? " Demanda sarcastiquement la petite fille rousse.  
  
" - Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? " Demanda James en prenant l'air le plus innocent possible.  
  
Lily hésitait entre les deux attitudes à prendre : éclater de rire ou les gronder. Elle finit, devant l'expression des garçons par choisir la première, et un rire doux et mélodieux sortit de sa bouche. Les quatre garçons qui la regardaient ne purent s'empêcher de sourire... Un sourire qui ne dura point.  
  
" - QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PAGAILLE !!! "   
  
Aussitôt, tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda la tornade noire qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre et se dirigeait furieusement vers les quatre garçons avec qui était Lily.  
  
" - JAMES EDWARD POTTER ET SIRIUS ORION BLACK !!!! "  
  
Les deux interpellés se regardèrent.  
  
" - Oh, Oh ! " Fit James tandis que Lily riait de plus belle.  
  
" - Je suppose que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ce... ce... raffus ! " Fulminait Vianasylla.  
  
" - Tiens, c'est drôle, fit Rémus, je crois que Lily vient juste de dire la même chose ! "  
  
" - Ouais, mais d'une autre manière ! " Fit Sirius à voix basse, espérant que Vianasylla ne l'entendrait pas. Heureusement, celle-ci était trop occuppée à sermonner James.  
  
" - On vous entend dans toute la tour !!! Impossible de dormir !!! "  
  
" - Bonjour Vianasylla ! " Fit Lily joyeusement pour attirer son attention et dans une tentative de la calmer.  
  
Cela réussit à merveille. Aussitôt, les traits de Vianasylla s'adoucirent et elle lui sourit.  
  
" - Bonjour Lily, j'espère que les garçons ne t'ont pas réveillée au moins ? "  
  
" - Non, non, j'étais déjà réveillée et levée depuis un bon moment... "  
  
" - La preuve, elle est déjà habillée, elle ! " Fit Sirius.  
  
" - Toi je ne t'ai pas parlé !!! " Aboya Vianasylla, et Sirius lui tira la langue. " Et en parlant de s'habiller, vous devriez vous préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! "  
  
" - On aimerait bien, " Répondit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique, " Mais le problème c'est que je n'aime vraiment pas me déshabiller devant les filles ! "  
  
Vianasylla leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la chambre et tirant derrière elle une Lily qui avait du mal à cacher son fou rire.  
  
" - A tout à l'heure les garçons ! " Fit celle-ci.  
  
" - A tout à l'heure Lily ! " S'exclama rapidement James... un peu trop rapidement, ce qui lui valut un clin d'œil narquois de la part de Sirius (qui reçut tout de suite un coussin en pleine figure.)  
  
****************  
  
Lorsque les quatre garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent Lily, Vianasylla et Severina en pleine conversation, autour de leur petit-déjeuner. Ils prirent place à leur côté, Sirius se mettant le plus loin possible de Vianasylla, au grand damn de James qui leva les yeux au ciel. Son exaspération ne fit que s'aggrandir lorsqu'il vit les deux intéressés continuer à se lancer des regards vémineux. Mais il préféra ne rien dire... C'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
  
A ce moment-là, Arthur Weasley arriva et salua gentiment et le plus chaleureusement possible le groupe de première année.  
  
" - Bonjour, voici vos emplois du temps, je vous souhaite une bonne chance pour votre première journée de cours. "  
  
" - Merci Arthur ! " Répondirent-t-ils.  
  
" - Oh my god, non ! Non, non et non! " S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Surprise, Lily se tourna vers lui.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
  
" - On a plusieurs cours en commun avec les Serpentards, " Répondit sombrement James.  
  
" - On a le cours de potion avec eux et cours de vol sur balai avec eux ! " S'exclama Sirius avec une expression dramatique sur le visage qui avait l'air tellement comique que Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater encore une fois de rire.  
  
James eut un petit sursaut soudain et donna un petit coup de coude à Sirius (" aïe ! Quess tu veux ? ") et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt le visage de Sirius s'éclaira un un sourire machiavélique s'étendit sur ses lèvres.  
  
" - Je ne sais pas ce que James a pu lui dire, mais à mon avis, cela ne devait pas être vraiment bon ! " Marmonna Vianasylla.  
  
" - Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Viana jolie ? " Lui demanda Sirius avec un sourire innocent.   
  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut une serviette en pleine figure.  
  
" - Arrête de m'appeler Viana jolie ! " Siffla-t-elle.  
  
" - Ben quoi, c'est gentil, mignon... romantique! " Fit James avec un sourire narquois. Il esquiva de justesse le livre que Vianasylla voulait lui écraser sur la tête et attrapa de justesse la serviette que Sirius voulait lui lancer.  
  
Lily et Severina rirent de bon cœur, tandis que Rémus souriait en les regardant. Fièrement, Vianasylla, fit voler ses cheveux en arrière et ignora superbement son frère, tandis que Sirius, après avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier à James se remit à manger ses toasts, le nez plongé dans son assiette.  
  
La salle commençait à se remplir petit à petit, Sirius et James regardèrent avec dégoût un groupe de Serpentard arriver.  
  
" - On dirait que notre petit Sévie s'est déjà intégré dans un goupe de crétins comme lui. " Siffla James entre ses dents.  
  
" - Oh, de toute façon, mon cher Jamesie, tous les serpentards sont des crétins ! " Grommela Sirius. Ce fut sûrement une erreur de sa part, car une ombre menaçante s'était dressée derrière lui.   
  
" - Bonjourrrrr Sirrrrrrrius. "  
  
Sirius, Vianasylla et James sursautèrent tous les trois en même temps. Lily ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant un adolescent à haute stature, âgé d'environ seize ans, les cheveux noirs presque gris mi-longs et bouclés, et des yeux bleus et froids comme ceux de Lucius Malefoy se tenir devant eux.  
  
" - Bonjour Rodolphe. " Répondit froidement Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
" - Tu ne me prrrrésentes pas à tes amis ? "  
  
Sirius fit une grimace.  
  
" - Je vous présente Rodolphe Hausman, mon... cousin. " Fit-il avec dégoût.  
  
James poussa un grognement presque imperceptible et Vianasylla se raidit sur sa chaise. Rodolphe leur adressa un sourire machiavélique.  
  
" - James et Vianasylla Potterrrr, je suppose ? "  
  
Vianasylla, du haut de ses onze ans lui lança un regard glacial.  
  
" - Tu supposes bien, Hausman, pour un serpentard. "  
  
Le serpentard lui jeta un regard menaçant, et ses yeux balayèrent le reste du groupe de première année. Il fit à peine attention à Rémus, ni à Peter, seules Severina et Lily semblaient l'intéresser.  
  
" - Tiens, tiens, deux sang-de-bourrrrbes frrrraîchement réparrrtis, et bien entendu, mon trrrrès cherrrr cousin trrrrraîne déjà avec elles ! " Il se tourna vers Sirius. " Tu sais que tu me fais honte ? "  
  
" - Pour l'instant, Rodolphe, la honte de la famille c'est toi ! "  
  
Les yeux du serpentard se firent plus durs que jamais.  
  
" - Tu pairrrras ton insolence Sirrrrrius ! Crrrrrrois-moi, plus tarrrrd tu le regrrrrreteras ! "  
  
Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.  
  
" - Je ne vais pas perrrrdre mon temps avec un cas désespérrrré comme toi, cousin. Adieu ! "  
  
Sirius marmonna plusieurs noms d'oiseaux assez exotiques qui choquèrent Vianasylla, tandis que Rodolphe Hausman s'asseyait à la table des Serpentards à côté de Lucius Malefoy, l'infâme préfet de cette maison qui leur avait rendu une visite malaimable dans le train.  
  
" - Mais qui est donc cette personne ? " Demanda Lily.  
  
" - Rodolphe Hausman, mon cousin ! " Répondit Sirius, toujours en colère, " Il habitait en Bulgarie avant, mais son père l'a envoyé ici, à Poudlard ! Grave erreur, moi je te le dis ! C'est la honte de la famille, c'est le premier à aller à Serpentard depuis des générations de Gryffondor, vous rendez-vous compte ? "  
  
Et il secoua la tête avec une expression de pitié et dégoût mélangé.  
  
" - Mais... Est-ce que tous les serpentards se ressemblent ? " Demanda Lily d'une petite voix, " enfin, je veux dire, sont-ils tous aussi... désagréables ? "  
  
" - Et encore, désagréable, c'est gentil ! " Marmonna Sirius.  
  
" - Je ne sais pas s'ils sont tous comme ça... " Dit Vianasylla, " C'est vrai que la plupart d'eux le sont et... "  
  
" - Personne n'a jamais prouvé le contraire ! " Termina James à sa place.  
  
A ce moment-là, Severina regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond.  
  
" - Allez ! " S'exclama-t-elle, " On va arriver en retard pour le premier cours ! "  
  
Sirius grommela et finit en vitesse la tartine qu'il était en train de manger, tandis que les autres se levaient et commençaient à prendre leurs affaires.  
  
*************************  
  
Le premier cours était celui de potion, et se déroulait dans les cachots.  
  
" - A ce qu'il paraît, le prof de potion est vraiment sadique, " Leur dit Mustafa Baniki alors qu'ils attendaient devant la porte de la salle, " Mon frère m'a dit qu'il était odieux avec tous les élèves de l'école, à part avec les serpentards, car il est le directeur de Serpentard ! "  
  
" - Et bien, ça promet ! " Grogna Sirius.  
  
" - A mon avis, les deux heures de potion risquent d'être longues ! " Gémit Severina.  
  
" - Oui, trèès longues. " Dit sombrement James, les yeux fixés sur un groupe de Serpentard qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Il échangea un regard avec Sirius, et tout de suite ils se sourirent d'un air entendu.  
  
" - Puis-je savoir ce que vous manigancez ? " Demanda Rémus avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
James lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il éclata de rire.  
  
" - Je pourrais être de la partie ? "  
  
" - Mmmmm... Cela demande réflexion, " Dit James.  
  
" - Il faut d'abord que tu fasses tes preuves ! " Fit Sirius avec un ton qu'il voulut rendre solennel.  
  
Rémus leur fit un sourire énigmatique.  
  
" - Alors, je tacherais d'être à la hauteur ! "  
  
A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un homme parfaitement hideux avec des cheveux gris longs et sales et aux yeux perçants leur fit face. L'expression sur son visage était particulièrement menaçante et de toute évidence il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être ici.  
  
" - Entrez ! " Grogna-t-il.  
  
James vit Lily et sa sœur échanger un regard nerveux. C'est vrai que lui non plus ne se sentait pas non plus rassuré mais Sirius et lui avaient vu pire... Et ils risquaient de bien s'amuser tous les deux avec ce professeur. Il échangea avec son meilleur ami un sourire machiavélique et Rémus leur lança un regard interrogatif tandis que Peter avalait difficilement sa salive en pénétrant dans la salle de calsse sombre des cachots.  
  
" - Asseyez-vous et en silence ! " Lâcha le professeur aussi sec qu'un coup de fouet.  
  
James, Sirius et Rémus s'assirent côte à côte dans le fond de la classe tandis que Vianasylla, Lily et Severina s'asseyaient devant eux. Peter dû aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin avec Mustafa Baniki et de Dan McKinnon.  
  
" - Je me présente ; lâcha le professeur d'une voix glaciale, je suis le professeur Rhammoniac, comme il n'est pas très difficile à comprendre, j'enseigne la potion mais je le répète au cas où vos petites cervelles de singes n'auraient pas tout enregistré ! "  
  
Vianasylla eut un geste outré tandis que Lily baissait la tête. James, lui, n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Avec Sirius, ils avaient tous les deux localisé Rogue et ses amis (en l'occurrence Avery, Lestrange, Rosier et Wilkes) au premier rang de la classe, et à présent étaient en train " d'analyser le terrain " comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Puis, tandis que Rhammoniac continuait son spitch, ils commencèrent à fouiller dans leur sac.  
  
James grimaça en voyant Rogue jeter un coup d'œil en coin à Lily et donna un petit coup de coude à Sirius pour lui montrer. Celui s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.  
  
" - Il mijote quelque chose, sûrement un mauvais coup, je te dis ! " souffla James.  
  
Sirius le regarda, la mine toujours songeuse et acquiesça.  
  
" - Raison de plus pour "s'attaquer " à lui ! " Dit-il.  
  
Et un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres, mais il disparut aussitôt car le voix râpeuse de Rhammoniac siffla soudainement dans leur dos, ce qui les fit sursauter.  
  
" - Messieurs Black et Potter ! "  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vivement. L'horrible professeur était juste derrière eux.  
  
" - Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour passer de son bureau à ici en à peine deux minutes ? " Chuchota Sirius à l'adresse de James, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
  
" - Je présume que vous vous trouvez trop... hum ! Intelligents pour vous intéresser à mon cours ? "  
  
Il avait posé cette question avec une légère ironie dans la voix, mais ses yeux continuaient de les menacer. Sirius baissa les yeux et serra ses poings furieusement sous la table tandis que James se mordait les lèvres, vexé.  
  
" - Bien ! 5 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor, et le double si vous protestez ! "  
  
Et il revint à son bureau. Vianasylla leur lança un regard noir. Sirius, exaspéré, lui tira la langue et elle se retourna vivement, furieuse. Lily, elle, ne disait rien. Elle semblait plutôt nerveuse. Elle qui ne connaissait rien à la magie, avec ce cours de potion comme entrée en matière, ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite. 'Et si tous les cours étaient comme ça ?' Pensait-elle avec inquiétude, 'Vraiment, j'aurais du mal à m'intégrer...' Elle commença à noter les ingrédients que le prof avait marqué sur le tableau pour la potion soignant les furoncles, tout en se mordant les lèvres.  
  
Sirius et James attendaient à présent une occasion favorable pour mettre leur " plan " à éxécution. Ils l'eurent finalement grâce à Peter qui fit, en plein milieu du cours, éclater son chaudron. Le liquide se répondit sur le sol, créant une légère panique chez les élèves. Ceux qui avaient été touchés (en l'occurrence Peter, Mustafa, Dan et une élève de serpentard qui était juste devant) furent envoyés à l'infirmerie par un professeur enragé. Dans le tulmute, personne ne s'aperçut que Sirius avait quitté sa place et était revenu tout aussi discrètement. James et lui échangèrent un regard complice et se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? " Leur demanda Rémus avec curiosité et une légère excitation dans la voix. Ses deux voisins lui répondirent par un sourire mystérieux et un " tu verras " en jetant un coup d'œil en coin vers la table de Rogue et de son gang.  
  
Le cours reprit normalement. Rémus continua sa potion avec ses deux amis tout en guettant silencieusement le premier rang. 'Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire ?' Se demanda-t-il plusieurs fois. Il eut la réponse quinze minutes avant la fin du cours. Un cri de surprise s'éleva dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus Rogue et... surtout le haut de son crâne ! Des plumes vert pomme étaient en train de lui pousser dessus et commençaient même à recouvrir tous ses cheveux. Le même phénomène étrange se produisit sur les quatre autres serpentards : Wilkes et Rosier avaient de la laine de mouton sur la tête tandis que les deux autres avaient des plumes comme Rogue sauf que celles d'Avery étaient jaune canari et celles de Lestrange étaient rose bonbon. Il y eut un silence de surprise, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, tout le monde éclata de rire (même Vianasylla) à part les cinq serpentards humiliés et... le professeur :  
  
" - SILENCE BANDE DE GAMINS DÈBILES ! " Il écumait de rage. " QUI A FAIT CA ? "  
  
Il posa son regard sur James et Sirius qui ne cillèrent pas.  
  
" - Ah bon, personne ne veut répondre ? " Dit-il d'une voix dangeureusement calme, " BIEN ! 10 POINTS de plus ENLEVÈS à GRYFFONDOR ! Et à présent, SORTEZ !!!!! " Puis se tournant vers les serpentards, " Et vous 5, à l'infirmerie ! "  
  
Personne ne se fit prier, tout le monde rangea ses affaires à la vitesse éclair et tous se précpitèrent vers la sortie.  
  
" - Non mais vraiment ! " Grogna Vianasylla à l'adresse de Sirius et de James, " vous nous faites perdre 15 points dès notre premier cours, c'est du propre ! "  
  
" - Oh ! Je t'en prie Vianasylla, ne recommence pas ! " Gémit Sirius.  
  
La jeune fille allait répondre mais Séverina la coupa en posant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
" - Mais avoue que nous avons bien ri ! " Fit-elle en riant.  
  
" - J'avoue que c'était brillant ! " S'exclama Rémus, " Comment avez-vous réussit à faire ça ? "  
  
Sirius et James lancèrent des coups d'œil autour d'eux pour voir si personne ne les observait et leur fit signe d'approcher, une lueur de malice brillant dans leur regard.  
  
" - Voici l'objet du crime ! " Murmura fièrement Sirius.  
  
Et il brandit discrètement deux petites fioles, l'une contenant une poudre bleue et l'autre contenant une paudre jaune fluo. On pouvait lire sur l'une " Pousseplume " et sur l'autre " Poussepoil ". Tout le monde éclata de rire... à part Vianasylla, plus renfrognée que jamais.  
  
" - C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être que nous allions en cours de métamorphose à présent ! "  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et le petit groupe de première année commença à monter les marches du grand escalier de marbre.  
  
" - Ca va Lily ? " Lui demanda James en voyant son regard pensif. Elle lui sourit et passa une main un peu tremblante de ses cheveux auburn.  
  
" - Pas trop, en fait. " Avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse, " Je me sens... légèrement perdue. "  
  
" - Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! " La rassura ausstôt Sirius, " tu t'habitueras vite ! "  
  
" - Puis, d'après ce que les élèves des autres années m'ont dit, tous les profs ne sont pas comme cet affreux Rhammoniac ! " Lui dit Vianasylla, son visage tout à coup radouci.  
  
Lily acquiesça, souhaitant tout bas que cela soit vrai...  
  
****************************  
  
Vianasylla avait bel et bien raison, et en effet les autres cours se passèrent très bien. Mme McGonagall était stricte mais ses cours étaient vraiment passionnants, puis de plus, elle était loin d'être injuste et chaque maison avait le droit aux même privilèges... et à la même sévérité de sa part. Lily s'était acharnée pendant tout le cours à essayer de changer son aiguille en allumette et avait ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant James y réussir du troisième coup. Néanmoins, voyant qu'à part lui, les autres ne faisaient pas mieux qu'elle, elle fut rassurée et ne se découragea pas... cela la stimula, même...  
  
Son cours préféré était de loin celui de sorts et d'enchantements. Elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise dans cette matière-là et surprit tout le monde en faisant voler sa plume du premier coup... Ce fut au tour de James d'être un peu jaloux... De plus elle adorait le minuscule professeur Flitwik qu'elle trouvait assez drôle et sympathique.  
  
A aucun de ces cours James et Sirius n'osèrent refaire de farces aux autres, seuls les serpentards les intéressaient ainsi que les professeurs très malaimables. A part Rhammoniac, aucun autre professeur ne méritait leur " traitement spécial " Après l'épisode du cours de potion, Rémus traînait de plus en plus avec James et Sirius et peu à peu ses yeux commençaient à briller d'une lueur qui était assez peu commune dans son regard, celle de la joie.  
  
A midi, tout le monde se retrouva à la Grande Salle, parlant avec animation de leur première matinée. James vit Mustafa se faufiler vers la table de Serdaigles pour aller voir son frère, et Dan McKinnon parler avec Jack Prewett, un autre gryffondor de première année. Peter, qui était revenu de l'infirmerie au milieu du cours de métamorphose, vint se joindre à eux.  
  
" - J'ai raté quelque chose pendant le cours de potion ? " Leur demanda-t-il.  
  
James et Sirius s'étranglèrent de rire, et voyant leur incapacité à parler pour le moment, Rémus entreprit de leur raconter " l'histoire des pousseplumes et poussepoils " Cela dérida quelque peu Peter... Mais pas Vianasylla qui se raidit encore plus, ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle avait bien ri aussi...  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que nous avons ensuite comme cours ? " Demanda distraitement Lily en buvant son jus de citrouille.  
  
" - Cours de vol ! " S'exclamèrent joyeusement Vianasylla et James en même temps.  
  
D'une façon très sychronisée, Peter et Lily recrachèrent tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche : Lily son jus de citrouille, Peter sa purée.  
  
" - Il y a un problème ? " Demanda Sirius assez étonné.  
  
Peter, pâle comme un linge se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise.  
  
" - J'ai... le vertige... " Bredouilla-t-il.  
  
" - Oh, mais c'est pas grave ! " Lui fit Vianasylla avec un petit clin d'œil, " de toute façon, on ne va pas voler très haut lors des premières leçons ! "  
  
Peter acquiesça, en essayant de se redresser avec le plus de courage possible.  
  
" - Heu... Lily ? " Demanda James en voyant que Lily avait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, perdus dans le vague.  
  
" - Heu... Ca va, ça va ! " Répondit-elle en se ressaisissant rapidement.  
  
Il leva un sourcil, sceptique et elle se mordit la lèvre.  
  
" - C'est juste que... Chez moi c'est pas très courant de se mettre à califourchon sur un balai et se mettre à voler... La seule chose qui vole à la maison avec un balai c'est la poussière, alors... "  
  
Ceux qui l'entouraient ne purent s'empêcher de rire avec sympathie et elle se joignit très vite à eux.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Le cours de vol sur balai se déroulait dans le parc. Lorsque le groupe de Gryffondor arriva, ils constatèrent, à leur plus grande horreur, que les serpentards étaient déjà là. Lily vit Severus Rogue et ses quatre amis jeter des regards vémineux à Sirius et James qui leur répondirent par des sourires narquois. Une toute jeune prof aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux d'une couleur presque jaune faucon se présenta à eux.  
  
" - Bonjour, je suis le professeur Bibine, veuillez vous placer à droite de votre balai je vous prie ! "  
  
Les balais étaient alignés sur le sol, chacun se plaça à côté du sien.  
  
" - Bien, à présent tendez votre main droite et dites " debout ! " avec le plus de conviction possible ! "  
  
Lily vit à la suite, James, Sirius et Vianasylla y arriver du premier coup. Celui de Peter ne décolla pas, exactement comme le sien, et celui de Rémus se levait lentement mais retombait aussitôt. Du côté des serpentards, elle vit juste Rogue qui, lui aussi avait du mal avec son balai... à la plus grande satisfaction de Sirius et de James !  
  
" - Bon, à présent, vous allez enfourcher votre balai et le tenir fermement ! "  
  
Lily avala bien sa salive et fit ce que le professeur lui disait.   
  
" - A mon coup de sifflet, vous vous éléverez dans les airs en donnant un coup de pied ferme sur le sol, vous volerez pendant deux mètres et vous reposerez par terre en inclinant légèrement votre balai. "  
  
Lily entendit Peter, à côté d'elle, avaler difficilement sa salive tandis que le professeur Bibine comptait jusqu'à trois. Lorsqu'elle entendit le coup de sifflet, elle tapa son pied sur le sol. Elle se sentit alors soulevée dans les airs et son cœur fit un bon phénoménal dans sa poitrine. L'air fila dans ses cheveux, refraîchissant son visage. Puis, au bout de deux mètres, elle inclina son balai et se retrouva sur la terre ferme, les jambes tremblantes. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça finalement... Mais elle ne ferait pas ça tous les jours ! Peter, derrière elle, s'était effondré sur le sol, ses jambes flageolantes ne pouvant plus le tenir. Il n'avait pas volé plus d'un mètre, paniqué et apeuré, il avait attéri avant... Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant tout le cours, volant un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Lily prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Elle vit que Rémus était à peu près au même niveau qu'elle mais que James, Sirius et Vianasylla avaient l'air aussi à l'aise dans les airs que des poissons dans l'eau.  
  
Miraculeusement, le groupe de serpentard ne fit rien à James et Sirius : ni insultes, ni mauvais coups... Mais les regards qu'ils leur jetaient ne présageaient rien de bon...  
  
"- Je suis sûre qu'ils prépaent leur vengeance ! " Murmura Vianasylla à l'oreille de Lily.  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - Tu crois ? "  
  
" - Oh oui ! Je les connais ! " Fit Vianasylla en roulant des yeux.  
  
" - Comment ça ? " Demanda Lily surprise et curieuse.  
  
Mais Vianasyllla ne lui répondit que par un geste très vague.  
  
" - C'est une longue histoire... "  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus...  
  
  
**********************  
  
" - Et voilà, notre première journée est terminée ! " Dit Sirius en s'étirant sur son fauteuil.  
  
"- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mille choses en un seul coup ! " Commenta Lily, " J'ai les jambes lourdes ! " Et elle éclata de rire.  
  
" - Ouais, moi aussi ! " Fit Vianasylla, " C'est vrai que la journée a été longue et bien chargée ! "  
  
Tout le monde l'approuva.  
  
" - Une bataille explosive ? " Proposa James, très enthousiaste.  
  
Les filles déclinèrent l'inviation et sous prétexte qu'elles étaient fatiguées, allèrent se coucher. Les quatre garçons, eux, s'assemblèrent autour de la table et commencèrent une partie.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, étrangement, le dortoir des serpentards fut infesté de crapauds et de salamandres, ensuite, le repas d'un certain Severus Rogue fut transformé en dinde colèreuse, en cochon grognon et en framboises ailées et attaqueuses, puis, en cours de potion, des chaudrons se mirent à exploser mystérieusement, le professeur Rhammoniac fut pris de démangeaisons très excessives dans le dos et se mit à agiter les bras comme un fou pour atteindre l'endroit atteind par cette irritaion.  
  
Et toujours, à proximité de ces phémonèmes étranges, quatre garçons de Gryffondor riaient aux éclats, les larmes en coulant sur leurs joues. Rémus n'avait pas mis longtemps à se faire intégrer dans le groupe des deux farceurs, et Peter avait bien fini par y trouver une petite place. Ainsi, petit à petit, la petite bande des futurs Maraudeurs était née.  
  
Mais il leur restait encore bien des farces à vivre pendant cette première année, et un mystère à découvrir, un mystère tournant autour d'une seule et même personne : Rémus.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
" - Mais, ça, c'est à votre père de vous le raconter ! " Fit Vianasylla en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise. " Moi je ne connais que très vaguement l'histoire, et je n'ai su la vérité que plusieurs années après... "  
  
Les trois adolescents s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers Sirius, qui était légèrement endormi.  
  
" - Papa ? Papa ? " Fit Emilia doucement pour le réveiller.  
  
Elisa fut beaucoup moins douce.  
  
" Papa ! Mais réveille-toi ! On veut la suite ! " S'écria-t-elle en lui secouant le bras.  
  
Sirius se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
" - Hein ? " Demanda-t-il béatement.  
  
Harry ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Quel bonheur de ne plus vivre chez les Dursley !  
  
" - Laissez votre père tranquille ! Il vous racontera la suite demain matin ! "  
  
" - Mais... ! " Commença Elisa.  
  
" - Pas de mais ! " S'écria Vianasylla en regardant sa montre, "Il est bientôt minuit, vous devez aller au lit ! "  
  
" - Mais c'est les vacances ! " S'écria Elisa, révoltée, " Et on n'a plus cinq ans ! "  
  
" - Mais je vais finir par me dire que si ! " Fit Sirius en levant en sourcil.  
  
Elisa, lui tira la langue d'une façon si comique que de nouveau, Harry et Emilia éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" - Oh, elle tient de son père, c'est tout ! " Fit innocemment Vianasylla en ignorant le regard noir que lui jetait son mari.  
  
Sirius s'étira avec un baillement sonore.  
  
" - Peut-être mesdemoiselles...et monsieur (ajouta-t-il au regard indigné que lui jeta Harry) que vous ne voulez pas encore aller vous coucher, mais le narrateur de la suite de cette passionnante " hisoire des Maraudeurs " est soudainement exténué, et il va se mettre au lit pour l'instant. Donc, la suite de l'histoire sera pour demain ! Bonne Nuit ! "  
  
Elisa se mit à bougonner tandis qu'Emilia embrassait ses parents, suivit par Harry. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant Sirius, il lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébourriffés.  
  
" - Ca va jeune homme ? T'as une drôle de mine ! "  
  
" - Rien, rien ! " Le rassura aussitôt Harry. " Juste un peu de fatigue ! "  
  
Sirius lui jeta un regard sceptique mais n'ajouta rien.  
  
" - Arrête de ronchonner, toi ! " S'exclama Vianasylla en embrassant Elisa.  
  
" - Rhââ ! " Fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, " Et ça se dit défier le grand seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ! "  
  
La jeune fille,l'air maussade, haussa les épaules, mais un petit sourire en coin la trahit.  
  
Ce soir-là, en se couchant, Harry ne put résister à quelques larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux. Il aurait voulu que ces souvenirs soient encore intacts, qu'ils ne soient pas mélancolie et bonheur perdu. Mais pourtant, quoiqu'il en soit, cette nuit-là il ne fit aucun cauchemard, il revit dans ses rêves tout ce que Vianasylla lui avait conté cette soirée-là, et il n'attendait qu'une chose... la suite, demain, par Sirius, il voulait tout savoir du passé de ses parents, faire revivre sa famille par des souvenirs, et cette idée ne pouvait que lui rendre le sourire.  
  
********************  
  
  
Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !!  
Sinon, si je la continue, normalement, au prochain chapitre il y aura une partie " présent " et de nouveau la partie " passé " qui tournera autour de Rémus. 


	6. Mon ami le loup

Coucou, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas continué cette fic ! ^__^  
Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaise ! ^__^  
Dans celui-ci, j'ai fait un parallèle entre le présent et le futur, et dans le présent, c'est surtout la suite d' " HP et la Force du passé " !  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JKRowling, à part Vianasylla et les jumelles Black (je les adore et je veux les garder pour moi) ainsi qu'un peu Séverina.  
  
Je voulais vous dire que, même s'il y a les mêmes perso que dans " Orage, électricité... " Pas de coup de foudre, merci ! " cette histoire n'est pas le début de celui-ci et vice versa : " pas de coup de foudre merci ! " N'est pas la suite de " Souvenir en été. "  
J'ai juste pris les mêmes perso car je les aime beaucoup et j'ai créé, en quelque sorte, un parallèle, deux versions différentes du passé des Maraudeurs... ^__^  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Mon ami le loup  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil illuminant déjà toute la pièce. Il bailla, s'étira et se décida à se lever après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil... Il avait dormi tard, mais pour une fois il avait passé une bonne nuit. Son regard s'arrêta sur la photo qui était sur son chevet. Sa mère et son père lui adressaient des sourires radieux et en l'embrassant, lui, bébé, qui était en train de gazouiller joyeusement.  
  
Il soupira, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Oublier ces sentiments de mélancolies qui le submergeaient de temps à autre... Il essaya de se concentrer sur le fait qu'à présent il vivait chez son parrain, que celui-ci lui faisait revivre ses parents par des récits, et qu'il était heureux, ici...  
De l'autre côté de la cloison, il entendit les éclats de voix des deux jumelles Black qui devaient être encore en train de chahuter ou de manigancer quelque chose...  
  
'Décidément, dans la famille Black, tous les mêmes !' Pensa-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Et il sortit de sa chambre.  
  
" - Bonjour Cousin Riri ! " S'exclama Elisa en se jetant presque sur lui.  
  
" - Riri ? " Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
  
" - Et où sont Fifi et Loulou ? " Demanda sarcastiquement Emilia qui se tenait juste derrière.  
  
" - Ben, avec oncle Picsou, voyons ! " Chantonna joyeusement Elisa.  
  
Emilia se cacha la tête dans les mains d'un air désespéré, tandis que Harry se grattait la tête d'un air un peu hébété et perplexe.  
  
" - Heu... Rien ne peut gâcher ta bonne humeur, 'Lisa ? " Demanda-t-il.  
  
" - Non ! " Hurla Elisa en dévalant en courant les escaliers.  
  
" - Et oui, ma sœur est folle " Soupira Emilia.  
  
Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.  
  
  
*************  
  
En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils virent que Sirius, Vianasylla et Elisa étaient déjà attablés, et un hibou grand-duc était perché sur le dossier d'une des chaises vides. Emilia le reconnu immédiatement.  
  
" - Tu as reçu du courrier, Emilia. " Lui dit malicieusement son père en tendant une lettre à une Emilia blême et rose à la fois.  
  
Elle lui arracha presque la lettre des mains et alla s'enfermer dans le salon.  
  
" - Drago, je suppose ? " Fit Elisa d'un ton banal et blasé. (voir " HP et la Force du passé " du même auteur. Lol)  
  
" - Ca n'en fait aucun doute ! " Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
  
Sirius fit un peu la moue, mais sa femme lui donna un coup de coude et un regard qui en voulait dire long.  
  
" - Et... " Demanda Elisa en mordant dans une tartine de pain tartinée généreusement de nutella, " On a des nouvelles de l'oncle Rodolphe. " (Toujours voir " HP et la Force du Passé ")  
  
Le silence se fit à table. Vianasylla et Sirius échangèrent un regard malaisé. Harry préféra s'intéresser à son bol de céréales, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
  
" - Ben, c'est vrai quoi ! " S'exclama Elisa. " Depuis " l'accident de la Cabane Hurlante " on ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé après que vous soyez arrivés ! "  
  
Devant l'air sombre de son père, la jeune fille préféra se calmer tout de suite.  
  
" - Ils ont tous réussi à s'échapper et les mangemorts présents se sont encore débrouillés pour s'enfuir à temps et ne pas se faire reconnaître... "  
  
Elisa acquiesça. Donc, l'Oncle Rodolphe n'était pas en prison, pensait-elle, tant mieux... Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé elle ne lui souhaitait pas... Il s'était quand même occupée d'elle pendant de longues années, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui... Malgré tout, elle...  
  
Mais le regard de son père coupa ses pensées. Il n'avait pas fini de parler, il avait autre chose à lui dire et vu son air, ça ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Emilia pour revenir, sa lettre toujours à la main.  
  
" - Rodolphe s'est rendu ce matin au Ministère. Il sera jugé après-demain. Il a tout avoué. "  
  
" - QUOI ??? " Hurla Emilia, toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Elisa ne parlait plus, figée sur son siège.  
  
" - C'est une blague ? " Parvint-elle enfin à articuler.  
  
Emilia, elle, s'était lancée dans de grandes exclamations aux consonances bulgares, faisant rouler des " r " à volonté. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. Harry se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que dire. La situation resta coincée ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Emilia se calma et se rassit, silencieuse et tout le monde reprit son petit-déjeuner ainsi, la tête plongée dans son assiette. Gêné, Harry finit par partir en s'excusant.  
  
Il se rendit dans sa chambre et attrapa son éclair de feu. Un petit vol sur balai devrait lui faire du bien et le remettre en forme.  
  
" - Et tu penses aller loin comme ça ? " Fit une voix dans son dos.  
  
Harry fit un bon et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elisa qui le regardait d'un air amusé.  
  
" - Tu n'iras pas plus loin tout seul ! Je viens avec toi ! "  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris. Elisa perdit quelque peu son sourire.  
  
" - J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. " Finit-elle par avouer. " Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire un petit tour en balai ! "  
  
Harry acquiesça. En sortant, ils croisèrent Emilia dans le couloir, sa lettre toujours à la main.  
  
" - Tu viens avec nous, 'Milia ? " Demanda Elisa avec inquiétude.  
  
" - Heu... Non... " Répondit sa sœur, légèrement pâle. " Je... J'ai besoin d'aller me reposer dans ma chambre. "  
  
Et sur ce, sans se retourner, elle monta les escaliers en trombe.  
  
" - Bizarre. " Marmonna Harry.  
  
" Ca tu peux le dire ! " Rénchérit Elisa en levant les yeux au ciel. " Mais tu connais Emilia... Après les années qu'elle a passé à Durmstrang... " (toujours se référer à " HP et la Force du Passé ")  
  
Et ils sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre dans le petit terrain de Quidditch privé de la Famille Black.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée (avec pause pour le déjeuner, bien entendu) à tournoyer dans le ciel, laissant le vent faire voler leurs cheveux et rafraîchir leurs visages. Emilia finit par faire son apparition en milieu d'après-midi, son éclair de feu (que Sirius lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant) à la main. Elle paraissait légèrement mieux, mais restait mystérieusement calme. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel et alla les rejoindre.  
  
Ils firent une pause un peu plus tard, et s'étendirent sur le sol. Elisa lança un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui était toujours silencieuse.  
  
" - Emilia ? " Finit-elle par demander, n'y tenant plus. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Drago ? "  
  
La jeune fille hésita, gardant le regard fixe, perdu dans le vague.  
  
" - Il a eu une dispute avec son père. Il a voulu le frapper, il ne s'est pas laissé faire, et ils se sont battus à main nue. Sa mère a réussi à s'interposer mais avec bien du mal... Il dit que c'est l'enfer chez lui en ce moment. "  
  
Il y eut un silence, Elisa se mordit les lèvres puis :  
  
" - Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas chez nous ? "  
  
" - Ah non! " S'écria Harry.  
  
Devant le regard noir de l'une et surpris de l'autre, Harry se mit à rougir, mal à l'aise.  
  
" - Désolé... " Bégaya-t-il. " C'est juste un vieux réflexe... "  
  
Ils décidèrent de ne pas en reparler de toute la journée. En début de soirée, Harry reçut des lettres de Ron et d'Hermione et il se précipita, joyeux, vers Sirius, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient venir passer quelques jours chez eux. Bien sûr, les parents Black acceptèrent, mais quand il croisa le regard d'Emilia, il se sentit mal à l'aise et coupable. Il hésita, puis :  
  
" - Emilia, tu n'avais pas une requête toi-aussi à faire ? "  
  
Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
" - Heu... Je ne sais pas, je... Papa risque de ne pas être vraiment enthousiaste... "  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
" - Essaies quand même ! "  
  
La jeune fille se rapprocha timidement de son père :  
  
" - Heu, Papa ? "  
  
Et elle lui murmura ce qu'elle avait à lui dire à l'oreille. Harry préféra se reculer, il fut suivi de près par Elisa. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent soudainement, et il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Emilia se mordit les lèvres, et elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos.  
  
" - Tu... Tu... " Bégaya Sirius, légèrement rouge. " Tu veux... un... un Malfoy ! "  
  
" - Papa ! " S'écria Emilia, énervée. " Tu sais très bien que... "  
  
" - Mais ! " Commença Sirius.  
  
Vianasylla posa une main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
  
" - Sirius ! " Dit-elle d'un ton insistant.  
  
L'homme regarda sa femme, puis sa fille, puis Harry et son autre fille qui avaient tous deux du mal à réprimer un fou rire, puis, il croisa les bras, d'un air grognon.  
  
" - D'accord, d'accord, tu peux ! " S'écria-t-il d'un ton boudeur.  
  
Emilia lui sauta au cou et faillit même l'étrangler sous son étreinte.  
  
" - Oui, bon, c'est bon ! " Grommela Sirius.  
  
Et les trois adolescents remontèrent dans leur chambre respective pour répondre à leurs amis.  
  
  
*******  
  
C'était de nouveau le soir et ils étaient de nouveau réunis autour du feu. Elisa vint se planter devant son père, les bras croisés, un air de défis dans le regard.  
  
" - Papa ? "  
  
Sirius releva la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire.  
  
" - Oui ? "  
  
" - Tu ne nous avais pas promis quelque chose ? "  
  
" - Heu... " Commença Sirius, légèrement paniqué.  
  
Il tourna son regard dans tous les sens, espérant trouver une sortie de secours ou un soutient quelconque. Mais Harry et Emilia le fixaient avec insistance, et Vianasylla secoua la tête.  
  
" - Une promesse est une promesse, Sirius ! " Lui dit-elle, sourire en coin.  
  
" - Rhâââ ! " Grogna Sirius. " Bon, ok, vous avez gagné ! Je vais vous raconter la suite... On en était où ? "  
  
" - Le secret de Remus. " Répondirent les trois adolescents.  
  
" - Oui, d'accord, bon ben allons-y : Il était une fois... "  
  
  
*********  
  
Il était une fois, un petit garçon de onze ans et qui s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il avait grandi aimé, choyé, chouchouté, comme n'importe quel enfant heureux l'est par ses parents. Mais ce petit garçon avait un secret, un secret lourd à porter, un secret qui lui avait gâché une grande partie de son enfance, un secret qui l'avait isolé et qui l'avait privé d'ami... Jusqu'à ce jour... Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait été accepté à Poudlard.  
  
Ca y'est, il avait des amis, trois amis : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Petigrew. Et il ne voulait absolument pas les perdre, à présent qu'il en avait enfin. Non, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils le sachent... Qu'ils apprennent... Qu'ils apprennent qu'il était, d'après lui, d'après ce qu'on lui disait, qu'il était un monstre.  
  
Il avait eu la chance d'entrer à Poudlard grâce à Dumbledore, le nouveau directeur. Malgré son cas, il s'était arrangé pour qu'il puisse venir et suivre ses études comme tous les autres sorciers de son âge.   
  
" - Cet homme, ce Dumbledore, c'est un homme bon. C'est un grand sorcier, mon fils, un grand sorcier, n'oublie jamais ça ! "  
  
Et il ne l'avait jamais oublié.   
  
Alors, une fois par mois, il mentait, disait qu'il allait voir sa mère qui était malade. Ses amis ne disaient rien, acquiesçant gravement de la tête. Mais au bout de trois mois consécutifs où il fit la même chose, ses amis commencèrent à se poser des questions... Il le sentait.  
  
  
***  
  
  
" - Où est Remus ? " Demanda Sirius, étendu négligemment sur un sofa dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
" - Sirius ! " Râla Vianasylla en lui donnant une tape sur le haut de la tête. " Enlève tes pieds de là ! Tu vas salir les coussins ! "  
  
" - Oui Maman ! " La singea Sirius.  
  
La petite fille fit la moue et retourna sur son fauteuil pour continuer à lire son livre.  
  
" - A ton avis ? " Lui dit James en levant les yeux de la partie d'échec qu'il était en train de faire avec Peter. " Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir sa mère... "  
  
" - Qui est malade... " Termina Sirius à sa place, en soupirant.  
  
" - Elle doit avoir une maladie grave, n'empêche. " Commenta Lily, assise avec Séverina à une table non loin du groupe. " Remus va souvent la voir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a toujours ce regard triste. "  
  
" - Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien que non ! " Commenta Sirius. " Mais, cet air fatigué qu'il a quand il rentre, ces grosses cernes sous ces yeux... Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit dû à sa mère... "  
  
" - Si, peut-être qu'elle lui donne beaucoup de soucis ! " Reprit Lily en haussant légèrement les épaules.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.  
  
" - Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. " Dit James, en déplaçant un pion sur l'échiquier. " Dans deux semaines, ce sera Noël et on rentre tous à la maison. Nous verrons bien si la mère de Remus vient le chercher, et comment elle se porte : si elle a l'air en pleine forme, ou si elle a du mal à se tenir debout tellement qu'elle... "  
  
" - Ok. " Dit Lily, en refermant son livre de Métamorphose. " Nous verrons bien, alors... En tout cas, là, il faut que nous allions dîner ! Mon ventre crie famine ! "  
  
" - Et voilà qu'elle commence à ressembler à mon frère ! " Commenta Vianasylla en levant les yeux au ciel, et elle suivit son amie.  
  
" - On vous rejoint dans la Grande Salle ! " Leur cria James alors qu'elles partaient. " Là, je finis ma partie d'échec avec Peter ! "  
  
Sirius se redressa sur son siège et regarda ses deux amis finirent la partie.  
  
" - Echec et mat ! " S'exclama James, soudainement.  
  
" - Oh non ! " Gémit Peter.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas grave ! " Lui dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air taquin. " Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois ! "  
  
" - C'est que tu m'as dit l'autre jour lorsque j'ai joué avec Remus ! " Se plaignit Peter.  
  
Et ils se levèrent à leur tour pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
" - Oh, c'est pas vrai ! " Grommela Viana en regardant en direction de la table des serpentards. " Il te regarde encore ! "  
  
Lily se retourna, et rougit, mal à l'aise.  
  
" - Qui ça ? " Demanda Séverina en croquant un bout de toast.  
  
" - A ton avis ? Toujours le même ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, exaspérée.  
  
" - Rogue ? "  
  
" - Tout juste, Auguste. "  
  
" - Je me demande pourquoi il fait toujours ça. " Murmura Lily, songeuse.  
  
" - Tout simplement parce que ce type n'est pas net, c'est tout ! " Fit une voix derrière elles.  
  
Les trois filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir que c'était Sirius suivi de James et Peter.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse qui me satisfait ! " Fit Vianasylla.  
  
" - Moi aussi. " Dit à son tour James. " Je me demande pourquoi il passe sa vie à la regarder, je me demande ce qu'il mijote. "  
  
" - Ben alors ça fait trois mois qu'il mijote la même chose ! " S'exclama Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
James haussa les épaules, et but son verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
" - Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ? " S'exclama soudainement Séverina. " Rogue craque juste pour elle, c'est tout ! "  
  
" - Oh, je t'en prie ! " Fit Sirius en grimaçant. " Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars, merci ! "  
  
" - Et en plus, on est en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner ! " Répliqua James d'un ton méprisant.  
  
Lily leur lança un regard légèrement choqué mais préféra ne rien dire. Et tous changèrent de sujet.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Trois jours plus tard, Remus revint, le regard toujours autant fatigué, son teint encore plus pâle faisant ressortir les cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux.  
  
" - Remus ? " Lui demanda Sirius lorsqu'il arriva ce matin-là dans leur dortoir. " Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, mon vieux ! "  
  
Le garçon lui fit un triste sourire.  
  
" - Non, j'ai... Nous dirons que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit... " Mumura-t-il.  
  
" - Comment vas ta mère ? " Lui demanda James avec compassion.  
  
Remus eut un air gêné qu'il essaya très vite de cacher, mais James et Sirius avaient eu le temps de le noter.  
  
" - Bien. " Dit-il rapidement... Un peu trop rapidement. " Enfin, je devrais dire mieux. "  
  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard en coin, mais se contentèrent d'acquiescer et n'ajoutèrent plus rien.  
  
" - Encore moins de deux semaines, et ce sera Noël ! " S'exclama Sirius. " J'aime beaucoup Poudlard, je m'y amuse beaucoup, mais je dois bien avouer que ma maison me manque... "  
  
" - A moi aussi. " Ajouta James.  
  
Remus ne répondit rien. Son visage se referma, et, assis sur son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. James et Sirius ne dirent rien, mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins.  
  
" - Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr et certains ! " Dit James tout bas , alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.  
  
" - Et je mettrais ma main au feu que ça n'a aucun rapport avec sa mère. " Ajouta Sirius.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Le petit garçon de onze ans soupira. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère, elle était tout ce qu'il avait en dehors de l'école. Mais, l'idée de quitter ses tout nouveaux amis le rendait triste et lui donnait un sentiment d'oppression. C'était comme si on l'empêchait soudainement de respirer, de vivre.   
  
'Je me suis trop vite attaché à eux.' Pensa-t-il. 'Je n'aurais pas dû, je le savais pourtant... Ca va me jouer des mauvais tours, j'en suis sûr à présent !'  
  
Mais comment faire autrement lorsqu'on n'a jamais eu cette expression si agréable, si heureuse, de partager ses fous rires et ses jeux avec d'autres enfants de son âge, de sentir si à l'aise, si confiant à leurs côtés. Comment faire autrement lorsqu'on n'a jamais connu la joie d'avoir des amis ?  
  
Certes, il n'avait que onze ans, certes, ce n'était que des camarades de jeux, certes... Mais rien que ça, pour lui, c'était beaucoup...  
  
Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, et une petite tête rousse, aux yeux verts, y passa la tête.  
  
" - Coucou ! " Dit-elle avec un sourire... Un sourire qui lui fit mal.  
  
" - Coucou Lily ! " Lui répondit-il, en se forçant à répondre à son sourire.  
  
" - Je peux entrer ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il acquiesça et elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face de lui, celui qui était à James.  
  
" - Ce sont les garçons qui m'ont envoyés te chercher. Tu leur avais dit que tu les rejoindrais, mais voilà un bon quart d'heure que l'on t'attend ! Pourquoi ne venais-tu pas ? "  
  
Elle l'observa avec ses jolis petits yeux de couleur émeraude, attendant une réponse. Remus se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - Je... C'est-à-dire que je... réfléchissais... "  
  
" - C'est à cause de ta mère, c'est ça ? " Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.  
  
'Arrêtez toute cette compassion ! Arrêtez ! Je ne la mérite pas... Si vous saviez, si vous saviez !' Criait une voix dans sa tête.  
  
" - Oui. " Dit-il. " C'est... C'est à cause de ma mère ! "  
  
" - Je comprends. " Dit Lily.  
  
'Non, Lily, tu ne peux pas comprendre...'  
  
" - Elle est souvent malade, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours... "  
  
' Oh, si tu savais !' Pensa-t-il en réprimant un rire amer.  
  
" - Non, ça peut aller... Elle est juste sensible aux maladies mais... Ca passe toujours. " Mentit-il. " Enfin, pour le moment... J'ai juste peur qu'un jour... "  
  
" - ... Ca ne passe pas. " Finit Lily à sa place.  
  
Et il acquiesça. La fillette posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit de nouveau.  
  
" - Allez, viens. " Lui dit-il. " Un petit-déjeuner te fera du bien ! "  
  
Remus se leva et la suivit. Il entendait déjà les rires joyeux qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle et bientôt, il verrait ses trois amis qui lui donneront une tape amicale dans le dos et lui raconteront des blagues, des histoires à dormir debout et lui parleront de la prochaine farce qu'ils ont prévue pour les serpentards.  
  
' Si tout ça pouvait toujours rester de même...'  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Enfin, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et les jeunes Gryffondor préparèrent leurs valises avec entrain avant d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express, les ramenant à la maison.  
  
Lorsque le train arriva à King's Cross, les enfants descendirent avec précipitation sur le quai, impatients de revoir leurs parents. Lily et Séverina dirent " au revoir " à leurs amis avant de rejoindre la gare moldu où leurs parents les attendaient.  
  
Les quatre restants (Peter était parti) continuèrent à parler, attendant leurs parents qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans la foule.  
  
" - Remus ! Remus ! "  
  
Ils aperçurent une femme aux cheveux châtains, aux traits semblables à Remus arriver vers eux en courant. Remus blêmit, soudain conscient de quelque chose, alors que sa mère (car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était elle) l'étreignait avec amour.  
  
" - Tu m'as manqué, mon bébé. " Mumura-t-elle, en passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Le garçon rougit, en lançant un coup d'œil vers ses amis, mais ceux-ci ne dirent rien. Puis, la femme se tourna vers ceux-ci.  
  
" - Ce sont tes amis, je suppose ? " Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
" - Oui Maman. " Répondit Remus avec une gêne qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. " Je te présente Vianasylla et James Potter, ainsi que Sirius Black. Nous sommes tous les quatre dans la même maison. "  
  
" - Mais c'est parfait, ça ! " S'exclama la femme, apparemment ravie que son fils aient des amis. " Je me présente, je suis Octavia Lupin, la mère de Remus, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! "  
  
" - Mais tout le plaisir est pour nous, Madame ! " Répondit Sirius d'un ton théâtral, ce qui fit rire Mme Lupin.  
  
James l'observa avec attention. Elle avait un teint frais, des joues légèrement rouges, un regard rayonnant de joie, et semblait remplie d'énergie. On avait du mal à imaginer qu'il y avait deux semaines de cela, cette femme était malade au point de rester au lit. James s'attendait plutôt à voir une femme au teint pâle, à l'air maladif, tout comme Remus. Ca n'en faisait aucun doute, soit cette femme se remettait très vite de ses maladies, soit elle n'était pas malade du tout !  
  
Il échangea un regard rapide avec Sirius. De toute évidence, il pensait la même chose. Quoiqu'il soit, ils ne firent aucune remarque quelconque, et dirent " au revoir " à leur ami et sa mère.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis leur rencontre avec Octavia Lupin. C'était un dimanche après Noël, Sirius était venu dormir chez les Potter, et Vianasylla, James et lui étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de James.  
  
Les deux garçons étaient plongés dans une conversation à propos de Quidditch, tandis que Vianasylla lisait un livre, un livre qu'elle trouvait passionnant : " Mon ami le loup " une autobiagraphie de Jack Wolfgang.   
  
'C'était l'histoire de deux amis d'enfance qui ne s'étaient jamais séparés, mais l'un détenait un secret... Un secret terrible, qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler à son ami...'  
  
" - N'empêche, " Dit Sirius tout d'un coup. " Je me demande toujours ce que Rémus peut bien nous cacher... "  
  
'Son ami se doutait bien de quelque chose, mais n'osait rien lui dire...'  
  
" - Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire une fois par mois ? Il est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas à cause de sa mère, vu qu'elle était en pleine forme lorsqu'on la vue la dernière fois... "  
  
'Souvent il disparaissait mystérieusement et ne réapparaissait qu'une semaine après, le visage complètement changé par la fatigue et par de grandes cernes sous ses yeux...'  
  
" - En tout cas, le livre que je lis me fait vraiment penser à lui ! " Murmura Vianasylla, si bas que les deux garçons ne l'entendirent pas.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? " Pensa James à voix haute.  
  
'Mais il arriva un jour ou Charles découvrit le secret de Jack, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla le voir pour tout lui avouer.'  
  
" - Je me le demande ! " Marmonna Sirius.  
  
' "- Jack, je sais tout à présent, ne me cache plus rien à présent. "  
  
" - Co... Comment" Begaya Jack, pâle comme jamais.  
  
" - Tu disparais une fois par mois, et, drôle de coïncidence, c'est toujours le jour de la pleine lune ! "  
  
Jack blêmissait de plus en plus.  
  
" - De plus. " Continuait Charles. " Ton air maladif vient renforcer cette idée. Quand tu rentres, tu as toujours l'air fatigué, las, comme si tu avais passé une nuit très agitée... Et, un jour, j'ai même vu des traces de meurtrissures sur tes bras... Jack, ne me mens plus, je sais ce que tu as... "'  
  
" - Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il a ! " S'exclama James.  
  
' " Je sais ce que tu es... "'  
  
" - Oui, il faut qu'on le découvre ! " Renchérit Sirius.  
  
' " Jack, tu es un loup garou. "'  
  
Vianasylla laissa tomber son livre, le souffle haletant, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.  
  
" - Vianasylla, ça va ? " Lui demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.  
  
'Une fois par mois... Comme Rémus...'  
  
La fillette ne répondit pas à Sirius, elle se leva brusquement, et attrapa un calendrier lunaire qui traînait sur le bureau de son frère. Son doigt, tremblant, s'arrêta sur les dates où Remus était absent la dernière fois... Elle crut que son cœur arrêtait définitivement de battre.  
  
'C'était... C'était le moment de la pleine lune...'  
  
Elle regarda les autres dates où Rémus avait été absent.  
  
'Toujours la pleine lune.'  
  
" - Remus !! " Hurla-t-elle soudain, et elle étouffa un cri... un cri de rage, de douleur... en attrapant un coussin qui traînait par terre.  
  
Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules.  
  
" - Vianasylla, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda la voix de Sirius.  
  
La petite fille releva la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
" - Je pense que Remus est un loup-garou. " Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Remus ? Un loup-garou ? Comment en être sûr ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.  
  
Le jour de la rentrée, le petit groupe de Gryffondor s'enferma dans le compartiment le plus isolé possible du wagon. Remus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Les trois enfants firent part à Séverina, Lily et Peter de leur découverte.  
  
" - Nous pensons que Remus est un loup-garou. "  
  
Les deux filles réagirent exactement comme Vianasylla (" Oh non ! Remus... Ce n'est pas vrai ! ") tandis que Peter blêmit de peur.  
  
" - Mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr ! " Reprit aussitôt Sirius. " Nous attendons Remus pour... "  
  
A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, et Remus apparut.  
  
" - Salut tout le monde ! " S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. " Je vous cherchais partout ! "  
  
Il y eu un silence gêné dans le compartiment. Remus avala nerveusement sa salive, perdant aussitôt toute sa gaîté.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
  
" - Bonjour Remus ! " S'écria Lily en essayant de paraître enjouée.  
  
Elle fut très vite suivie par ses deux amies.  
  
" - Salut mon vieux ! " S'exclama James, un sourire crispé affiché aux lèvres.  
  
" - Ca va mon pote ? " Lui demanda Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda une nouvelle fois Remus, complètement paniqué cette fois-ci.  
  
" - Remus, assieds toi. " Lui dit Lily d'une voix très calme.  
  
Le garçon se laissa tomber sur la banquette, tremblant. Viansylla ferma les yeux et prit une très forte inspiration.  
  
" - Remus, il faut qu'on te parle. " Dit-elle.  
  
" - On pense avoir deviné pourquoi tu t'absentes chaque mois. " Lui dit Sirius d'un ton grave.  
  
" - C'est ma mère qui est malade. " Dit Remus d'une voix blanche.  
  
" - Rem' ta mère n'est pas malade, tu le sais aussi bien que nous. " Lui répondit calmement James.  
  
" - Alors dites. " Fit Remus en fermant les yeux.  
  
" - Nous pensons que tu es un loup garou, Remus. " Lui dit Vianasylla, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. " J'ai regardé le calendrier lunaire et... Les dates correspondent avec les périodes de pleine lune... Et vu qu'à chacun de tes retours tu es si fatigué... "  
  
" - Et... Tu as un air si maladif... " Ajouta Lily.  
  
" - Alors, est-ce que c'est ça ? " Demanda James.  
  
Il y eu un lourd silence dans le compartiment. Remus avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et respirait avec difficulté. Enfin, il se calma, et osa regarder ses amis en face.  
  
" - Oui, c'est ça. " Dit-il avec un sourire amer. " Vous avez trouvé... Je pourrais dire que vous êtes plutôt malins. "  
  
Nouveau silence. Remus baissa la tête, et commença à récupérer sa valise. Sirius se leva vivement et empêcha son geste.  
  
" - Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire, là ? "  
  
" - Je suppose que vous ne voulez plus me voir. " Murmura Remus sans oser croiser son regard. " Alors je préfère m'en aller. "  
  
" - MAIS TU N'IRAS NULLE PART ! " Hurla Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
" - Pour qui tu nous prends ? " S'exclama James. " Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup garou que tu ne seras plus notre ami ! Au contraire ! Tu restes toujours toi-même ! "  
  
" - Enfin, à part un jour par mois, c'est tout ! " Compléta Sirius.  
  
" - Attendez, là ! " Balbutia Rémus. " Ca veut dire que... vous voulez toujours de moi ? "  
  
" - MAIS BIEN SUR ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON VIENT DE DIRE ? " Hurla de nouveau Sirius.  
  
" - Pareil pour moi Remus, tu restes toujours mon ami ! " Lui dit Lily.  
  
Séverina et Vianasylla acquiescèrent... et Peter finit aussi par les suivre. Remus les regarda tour à tour, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Lily se leva immédiatement, et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune loup garou sanglota contre son épaule.  
  
Pendant le reste du voyage, il leur raconta toute son histoire, comme il était devenu loup-garou, le saule cogneur qui avait été planté au-dessus d'un passage secret jusqu'à la cabane hurlant rien que pour lui les jours de pleine lune, il leur conta tous ses moments de solitude, la joie qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait été accepté à Poudlard... Il leur raconta tout, et son cœur en fut allégé.  
  
Puis, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, alors que les filles étaient parties se changer, James, Sirius et Peter prirent une grande décision.  
  
" - Remus. " Annonça Sirius d'un ton solennel. " Tu ne seras plus seul déronavant au cours des nuits de pleine lune.  
  
" - Car nous serons là ! " Continua James. " Nous allons devenir des animagi ! "  
  
" - Quoi ! " S'exclama Remus en bondissant de son siège. " Mais c'est beaucoup trop difficile, trop dangeureux ! "  
  
" - Nous nous entraînerons ! " Dit Sirius avec assurance. " En plus, James est le meilleur en métamorphose. "  
  
" - Et on est prêt à tout pour que tu ne sois plus jamais malheureux ! " Insista James.  
  
Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Lorsque ses amis prenaient des airs comme ça, il était impossible de les faire changer d'avis... Des vraies têtes de mule !  
  
" - Je... je pourrai moi aussi devenir animagus ? " Demanda Peter d'une voix timide.  
  
" - Bien sûr ! " S'exclama Sirius avec entrain.  
  
" - Nous t'aiderons, même ! " Lui dit James avec confiance.  
  
Remus les regarda les uns après les autres.  
  
" - Vous êtes complètement fous ! " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Et ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes... Des larmes de gratitude.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Réponses aux rewievs :  
  
Yoann : Et oui, comme tu vois, " Souvenirs en été " c'est en quelque sorte une suite de " HP et la force du passé " d'ailleurs, dans la première partie du chapitre j'en ai beaucoup parlé ! ^__^  
  
Majandra : Bon, ben comme tu vois, je continue, mais avec beaucoup de retard... ^__^ ;; Et bien, en fait je compte faire toutes les années des Maraudeurs mais épisodes par épisodes...  
  
Samantha : Merci beaucoup ! ^__^ Alors tu vois, là, je ne me suis pas arrêtée ! Et voilà le chapitre ou c'est Sirius qui raconte. Pour Sirius et Vianasyllan l'histoire d'amour ce n'est pas encore puisqu'ils n'ont encore que onze ans ! ^__^  
  
Carolyne : coucou ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! ^^  
  
Oceane : Voilà la suite, voilà la suite ! ^__^ J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !  
  
Jsam000 : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue la fic, alors ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !  
  
Prongs : Ah oui, cette fic est la suite de ma toute première fic, en fait ! ^__^ Pour ce qui est de celle-là et de celle de James et Lily, je l'ai expliqué au début, elles ne se suivent pas, j'ai juste fait deux versions différentes ! ^__^ Je suis contente que le chapitre 6 d' " Orage électricté... " T'ai plu ! ^__^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton rewiev ! Pour ce qui est de ta question, non je n'habite pas aux USA mais en France ! :)  
  
Au revoir tout le monde ! 


End file.
